je ne peux pas te dire
by aele
Summary: Quand on a besoin de trouver des réponses, qui peut nous aider ? je crois que cette histoire ne mene a rien, mais c'est pas grave
1. Default Chapter

Une ombre passe silencieusement dans le cimetière. Elle avait besoin de venir, de faire le point. Venir voir la tombe d'une de ses nombreuses victimes. Faire le point sur sa vie, vide de sens. Il sursaute soudain. Devant la tombe qu'il vient voir, il y a déjà quelqu'un.

Une fine silhouette agenouillée. Une jeune fille, les yeux cachés par des lunettes de soleil, des cheveux châtain lui tombant au milieu du dos, en jean et pull simples. Un chien, couché à ses côtés, la regardait.

L'ombre s'avança lentement, hésitante. La voix de la jeune fille s'éleva, douce et claire.

« - Vous pouvez vous avancer, je ne vous mangerai pas. Et si je vous dérange, dites le moi, je partirai.

- N ... non, vous ... vous ne me dérangez ... pas, bafouilla l'ombre. la jeune fille ne s'était pas retournée.

- Alors venez, n'hésitez pas. »

L'ombre s'agenouilla à côté de la jeune fille. Un silence régnait, mais il n'était pas oppressant, au grand étonnement de l'ombre. La jeune fille reprit la parole.

« - Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Je ... Heero.

- Heero. C'est un beau nom. Tu es venu sur cette tombe spécialement ?

- Hai.

- Tu connaissais la personne ?

- Iie.

- Alors pourquoi t'es-tu arrêté ici ?

- Je cherche des réponses.

- Dans un cimetière ?

- Hai.

- Quel genre de question ?

- ...

- Tu peux me faire confiance, tu sais. Et puis, ce ne sont pas les morts qui pourront te répondre de vive voix.

- A quoi ... A quoi sert la vie si les hommes font la guerre ? A quoi servent les hommes qui ne connaissent que la guerre ? A quoi bon vivre, si c'est pour mourir un jour ? Pourquoi les hommes ressentent-ils autant ?

- Ce sont des questions que tout le monde se pose un jour. Tu ne connais que la guerre ?

- J'ai été élevé pour la faire. Je ne connais rien d'autre.

- Crois-tu que je puisse te donner une réponse ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Je ne peux pas. Sais-tu pourquoi ?

- Iie.

- Parce que chacun a en lui ses propres réponses. Les réponses que tu cherches sont en toi.

- Elles ne peuvent pas être en moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je le saurais. Je n'aurais pas besoin de me poser toutes ces questions, je saurais les réponses.

- Tu n'en as tout simplement pas conscience. Ce que tu recherches n'est pas affiché, tu vas devoir réfléchir en ton âme, à tes motivations.

- Je ne sais pas faire ça.

- Je ne peux pas te donner les réponses, mais je peux t'aider à les trouver, si tu veux. Acceptes-tu ?

- Hai.

- Alors écoute bien. Une chose est importante : tu ne devras me donner ta réponse que lorsque tu seras sûr que se sera la bonne. Une réponse peut évoluer au fil du temps, elle n'est pas immuable. As-tu compris ?

- Hai.

- Alors prends ton temps pour répondre. Tu as dis que tu ne connaissais que la guerre. Pourquoi te battais-tu ?

- Libérer les colonies du joug de la Terre, répondit automatiquement Heero.

- Est-ce ce que tu penses vraiment ? Ou est-ce ce que l'on t'as appris ?

- On me l'a toujours dit.

- Donc au début, tu te battais parce qu'on te l'avait demandé. Mais après ? Quand tu as vu ce qu'était la guerre, pourquoi as-tu continué à obéir ?

- Je ... c'était les ordres.

- Mais tu pouvais désobéir.

- Non ! pas aux ordres !

- Les approuvais-tu ?

- Je suis un soldat, je devais obéir.

- Même si tu tuais des innocents ?

- Je ... je ne voulais pas.

- Mais tu le faisais. Et tu n'es pas parti.

- Je ne voulais pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne pouvais pas les laisser.

- Les ?

- Mes compagnons d'arme.

- Tu ne voulais pas les laisser ? Pourquoi ?

- Ils se battaient dans le même camps que moi.

- Les appréciais-tu ?

- Ils ... ce sont de bons soldats.

- Je parlais en tant qu'être humain.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Pourtant, tu devais les connaître, non ? Puisque tu te battais avec.

- Nous avons cohabité quelques temps ensemble.

- Et ?

- Pourquoi parles-tu d'eux ?

- Parce que c'est important. Sais-tu ce qu'est l'amitié ?

- Non.

- C'est quand tu apprécies énormément une personne. Quand tu lui fais confiance et que tu sais que cette personne sera toujours là si tu as besoin d'aide. C'est quelqu'un que tu es toujours content de voir. Connais-tu cette impression ?

- Je ... je ne suis pas sûr.

- Réfléchis. Prends ton temps. »

Un silence s'installa. Heero repensait à toutes les questions et à toutes ses réponses. L'amitié ... connaissait-il ? Des personnes qu'on est toujours content de voir ? Mais qui ?

Le temps passait, la nuit arrivait. La jeune fille se leva.

« - Je dois y aller. As-tu trouvé la réponse ?

- Iie. Pas encore.

- Continue à réfléchir. Et si tu veux de la compagnie, je suis là. Je viens régulièrement ici. C'est pour le moment une des seules choses que je puisse faire. Lazare, on rentre. »

Le chien s'était aussitôt relevé et se frottait aux jambes de la jeune fille. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, Heero s'en rendait seulement compte. Le chien n'avait pas qu'une laisse, il y avait aussi une sorte de poignée en harnais sur le dos. La jeune fille s'en saisit et commença à s'éloigner.

« - Attends ! » cria intentionnellement Heero

La jeune fille s'immobilisa.

« - Je ne sais pas ton nom.

- Mon nom ? Je ne te l'ai pas dit ? On m'appelle Li. Au revoir, enfant sauvage.

- Comment m'appelles-tu ? Ce n'est pas mon nom.

- Je sais. Mais tu es méfiant comme un chat sauvage et naïf comme un enfant.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Reviendras-tu demain ? Alors nous devrions nous revoir.

- Attends ! »

Mais la jeune fille partait. Heero renonça à la suivre. Après tout, elle pourrait lui expliquer le lendemain.

Le lendemain, quand il arriva, elle était déjà agenouillée, le chien toujours à ses côtés. Elle ne reparla pas de la veille, lui demanda des nouvelles comme à une vieille connaissance.

Les jours suivant se passèrent ainsi. En début d'après midi, quand Heero arrivait près de la tombe, elle était là, aussi immuable qu'une statue. Le silence régnait, calme, reposant. Parfois, il posait une question, mais elle ne répondait pas clairement, lui répétant que les réponses se trouvaient en lui.

L'automne passait. Les jours raccourcissaient, le froid arrivait. Le premier jour de pluie, Heero se demanda si elle serait là.

Elle y était. Mais au lieu d'être agenouillée, elle se tenait debout et l'accosta directement.

« - Ce n'est pas agréable, de réfléchir sous la pluie, viens-tu chez moi ?

- Chez toi ?

- Oui chez moi. Tu viens ? »

Heero se laissa conduire.


	2. déménagement

Auteur : aèle

Base : gundam wing

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi. dommage. Par contre, Li est copyright.

Note : figurez vous que j'avais même pas remarqué que je n'avais strictement rien mis comme indications le chapitre précédent. Alors c'est une fic a plusieurs chapitres, je ne compte pas maltraiter beaucoup les G-Boys, et j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture ! !

Ils traversèrent la ville. Le chien était légèrement devant elle, s'arrêtant quand il fallait, repartant. Li suivait. Elle avait pris le bras de Heero. Il mit un moment à comprendre le comportement étrange de Li et du chien.

« - Tu es … aveugle ! ! !

- Tu n'avais pas remarqué ?

- Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, mais je ne trouvais pas quoi. Pourtant, tout me le montrait. Tes lunettes de soleil, le harnais du chien.

- Il s'appelle Lazare.

- Depuis quand …?

- Je suis aveugle ? Depuis … un accident. Parle moi de toi.

- Il n'y a rien à dire. Tu changes de sujet.

- Il y a toujours à dire sur une vie. D'où viens-tu ? Que fais-tu dans la vie ? Comment sont tes compagnons ?

- Il n'y a rien à dire.

- S'il te plait.

- Je suis né sur L1. Je… je ne connais pas mes parents. J'ai été recueilli par un homme, Odin Lowe. Il m'a apprit … beaucoup de choses. A sa mort, j'ai été recueilli par le docteur J … »

Et il lui raconta tout. Son entraînement, les gundams, la guerre, les pilotes.

« - Quand la guerre a été finie, je suis parti. J'aurais pu rester chez Quatre, je suis sûr qu'il m'aurait accueilli. Mais ça n'aurait servi à rien de rester.

- Pourquoi ? Ils semblent s'inquiéter pour toi.

- Je n'avais pas mes réponses.

- Et maintenant ?

- J'entrevois, mais ce n'est pas tout à fait clair.

- C'est un bon début. Ah, on est arrivé. »

Lazare s'était arrêté devant une maison simple, entourée d'un grand jardin. A l'intérieur, des couleurs chaudes et un ameublement confortable incitaient les gens à s'asseoir et à se détendre. Un endroit hospitalier.

« - Il n'y a personne, c'est dommage. J'aurais bien aimé te présenter à ma famille. Je leur ai parlé de toi.

- Qu'as-tu dis ?

- Ne sois pas méfiant. Je leur ais dit que j'avais rencontré un jeune garçon et que nous parlions assez souvent. Je n'ai pas pu te décrire, mais je pense que tu dois faire dans les 1m 70. Tu es étranger, tu n'aimes pas parler, mais tu n'es pas méchant. Tu es comme un enfant sauvage.

- Tu as déjà dit ça. La première fois.

- Ah oui ? Ben ce doit être vrai.

- Pourquoi un enfant sauvage ?

- Je te l'ai jamais expliqué ?

- Iie.

- Tu es méfiant comme un chat sauvage et naïf comme un enfant. Je croyais te l'avoir déjà dit.

- Je ne comprends pas cette phrase.

- Tu te méfies de tout le monde, comme un chat sauvage. Et tu es comme un enfant qui découvre la vie.

- Je ne suis pas un enfant.

- Ah oui ? Approche un peu. »

Intrigué, Heero s'approcha. Li lui prit la main, et soudainement, lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Elle riait comme une enfant, un rire clair et vrai, un de ceux qu'on veut qu'ils ne s'arrêtent jamais. Li s'effondra finalement sur un canapé, les épaules secouées par des hoquets de rire. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait comme ça.

« - Un vrai petit garçon. C'est chou. »

Un grognement indiquant qu'elle l'avait décoiffé, qu'il était grand lui répondit.

« - Et les petits garçons, quand il fait froid, il boivent quoi ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Ils boivent ….. un chocolat chaud !

- un quoi ? ! ? ! ? !

- un chocolat chaud. Cinq syllabes, quinze lettres. T'aimes pas ?

- Jamais goûté.

- C'est vrai ? Alors il faut absolument que tu essayes. Tu peux venir m'aider pour les quantités? Je n'aimerai pas en renverser partout, et je suis pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec les liquides. »

Il l'accompagna et suivi ses directives. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement assis sur les canapés, un chocolat chaud dans les mains. Le silence calme régnait dans la maison.

Environs une heure après leur arrivée, un adolescent arriva bruyamment, claquant gaiement la porte d'entrée, annonçant à la cantonade un « on est rentrés ! ! ! » d'une intensité à faire pâlir d'envie une trompette et marchant lourdement sur le sol.

« - Je suis dans le salon. On a de la visite, répondit Li. »

Un visage passe la tête pas la porte du salon, détaillant sans vergogne le nouveau venu.

« - Pas mal. Salut, étranger, c'est quoi ton nom ? Comment tu t'es laissé emporter par ma sœur ? Je parie qu'elle ne t'a même pas parlé de son merveilleux frère, moi en l'occurrence. J'suis Stéphane mais tout le monde m'appelle Tép. Bon, ben on se reverra avant que tu partes. »

Sur ce, la tête s'effaça de l'encadrement de la porte. La maison parut tout de suite plus animée. Les portes du placard, des pas qui déambulaient dans la maison, de la musique qui s'élevait. Et la porte qui s'ouvrit, laissant passer deux adultes, cette fois. Heero nota l'âge moyen des deux personnes, leur air accueillant, la tristesse au fond de leurs yeux et l'air de famille indéniable avec Li.

« - Papa, Maman, voici Heero. Je vous en avais parlé. Heero, mes parents, présenta Li.

- Enchanté jeune homme. Tu restera bien pour dîner ?

- C'est à dire que … je vais vous déranger.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça, l'interrompit Li, et même si tu parles pas beaucoup, c'est ta présence qui est appréciable. De toute façon, Tép parle pour cinq. »

Bruits de pas dans l'escalier.

« - Li, tu parles de moi ? C'est en bien, j'espère.

- Comme toujours. Je lui disais qu'il n'avait pas besoin de parler, tes compétences dans ce domaines prédominaient sur tout le monde, plaisanta Li

- C'est méchant, ça. Ma chère sœur, ton manque de confiance en moi me consterne. Je sais me taire quand il faut.

- A ma connaissance, tu l'as fait une fois. Peut être la plus importante, murmura Li.

- Non, je t'interdis d'y penser. Li, ce soir est la soirée de la bonne humeur. Et pour commencer …. »

Il partit fouiller dans un rangement et en ressortit tenant victorieusement sa proie.

« - … Il faut commencer par se créer des souvenirs ! » met la caméra en route. « Heero, Li, faites un beau sourire. »

Heero regardait dubitatif l'objectif, Li riait aux éclats en tirant la langue.

« - Tép, passe de notre côté de la caméra. Viens faire le fou avec nous. Tu paries que Heero va faire un simili de sourire ? »

Li avança lentement de lui, et chercha sa main. D'un geste instinctif, il lui tendit de lui-même. Elle l'attrapa et s'approcha encore plus. Soudain, elle lui prit la joue entre deux doigts, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« - Ooooh, le bon petit garçon.

- Hein ?

- Mais oui le petit garçon il est gentil. Si il continue, il aura une image. Et un bonbon.

- Tu …qu'est ce … qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Tu bouges pas, ok ?

- Mais …

- Panique pas, je te dis. Fais moi confiance. D'accord ?

- Je … Ha … Hai. »

Li leva la main au niveau de la bouche d'Heero et commença à modeler son visage, doucement. Elle commença par étirer les coins de sa bouche le plus possible. Elle essaya de lâcher, mais elle senti les coins retomber.

« - Manque d'habitude, soupira t-elle. Tous les jours, il faudra le faire, si tu veux apprendre à sourire.

- Mais … je … qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? C'est complètement … idiot .

- Mais non, c'est pas idiot. C'est une question d'entraînement. Comme pour l'entraînement physique. Tu essayera ? Et en plus, tu ne peux pas paraître plus idiot que Tép.

- Li, j't'ai entendu ! s'indigna Tép

- Ça me donne l'air idiot, renchérit Heero

- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire devant quelqu'un, sourit gentiment Li.

- Je … non. Pas pour le moment.

- Bon … si tu veux. Mais tu devrais essayer.

- Li ! Tu t'en tireras pas avec des belles paroles ! Moi, j'ai l'air idiot ?

- Les enfants, à table !

- On arrive, m'man. Dépêchez vous, tous les deux, j'ai faim !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Tép est toujours comme ça. En tout cas, tu as fais ton simili de sourire. Tu viens ? »

A la fin du repas, la conversation porta sur la maison de Heero. Lorsque celui-ci dit qu'il habitait dans un hôtel, toute la famille se récria et lui ordonna d'amener ses affaires en lui disant qu'il pouvait prendre la chambre d'amis. Il protesta, argua qu'il les dérangerait, que ce n'était pas grave, ils ne voulurent rien savoir. Pour être sûrs qu'il revienne, Li l'accompagna. La caméra tournait toujours dans les mains de Tép, leur "créant des souvenirs", comme il disait.

« - Tu vas voir, disait Li, on va t'apprendre à vivre. Après tout, tu l'as mérité.»

C'est ainsi que Heero emménagea chez Les Johnson.

--------------------- fin du chapitre ---------------------


	3. est ce un rêve ?

Auteur : aele

Base : gundam wing

Disclaimer : … non … je leur ai demandé, mais ils ont pas voulu devenir a propriété. C'est triste, hein ?

Note : bon, ben … v'la la suite. Au fait, je remercie les reviewvers. Dsl de pas leur avoir réécrit, mais ils ne m'ont pas laissé leurs adresses

J'ANNONCE … que je vais faire un encart du côté des autres G-boys, histoire de voir ce qui se passe chez eux pour eux. Après, je retournerai du côté de la famille Johnson.

Bonne lecture ! ! !

----------------- chapitre 3 -----------------

Lorsque Duo Maxwell arriva ce matin là dans l'immeuble des Sweepers, son agitation était visible. Il entra dans le bureau de Wufei en trombe, avant de se jeter littéralement sur le chinois.

« - WUWU, DIS MOI CE QUE T'AS TROUVE ! ! ! ! Tu l'as trouvé, hein ? dis moi que tu l'as trouvé. »

La note triste dans la voix de Duo n'échappepas à Wufei, ni aux autres personnes présentent dans la pièce que Duo, dans sa précipitation, n'avait même pas remarqué. Il ne les remarque que quand une main se pose sur son épaule pour le mener gentiment vers un siège.

« -Duo, calme toi, intime Quatre.

- Je peux pas, Quatre, je peux pas. Je le connais, il est incapable de s'occuper de lui. Je suis sûr qu'il va avoir des problèmes et …

- Il se débrouille peut être très bien, Maxwell, rétorque Wufei en essayant de reprendre un semblant de contenance et une respiration normale.

- De toute façon, si Wufei nous a appelé, c'est qu'il a trouvé quelque chose, non ? intervient Trowa.

- Quelque chose … enfin, c'est vague.

- C'est quoi ? s'impatiente Duo

- J'ai visionné cette cassette il n'y a pas longtemps, pour une histoire de braquages. C'est une bande organisée qui fait des ravages dans les environs, qui risque de les attaquer et …

- Abrège ! s'énerve Duo

- Sur cette cassette, ce n'est pas clair, mais vous allez voir. Venez. »

Tous suivent Wufei dans une salle de projection. Ils s'assoient et la cassette commence à défiler. Des gens passent dans un grand magasin. Une scène banale, mais qui contient beaucoup d'espoirs.

« - C'est là » prévient Wufei.

L'œil exercé des anciens pilotes repère une silhouette floue, mais familière. C'est indiscutablement Heero qui se promène dans un grand magasin, un bras tenant celui d'une jeune fille. Elle a l'air de le mener dans les rayons. Lui, prend des articles et les met dans le caddie qu'ils poussent de leurs deux mains libres.

Wufei arrête la cassette dès que les silhouettes disparaissent de l'écran. Un long silence s'ensuit, un silence stupéfait, où personne n'ose prendre la parole pour s'assurer de ce qu'il a vu. La salle s'ouvre sur Hilde, qui s'arrête en voyant les visages des garçons.

« - Bah les gars, qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? Vous avez vu un fantôme ?

- …

- Ohé, y'a du monde ?

- Il … il … a … est … Hilde ? Ben qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Quoi ? Duo Maxwell, tu te foutrais pas de moi, par hasard, explose Hilde, faisant sursauter les autres. Ça fait trois plombes que j'essaye de vous faire réagir, et rien, pas un mot. Et Môssieur , d'un coup comme ça hop, il me demande ce que je fais ici ? Mais tu te fous de moi, là ? ! ? !

- Hilde, je comprends rien de ce que tu dis. Et si j'ai pas réagi, c'est parce qu'on a retrouvé Heero.

- Heero ? Il est où ?

- Pas loin. Wuwu, il est où, ce magasin ?

- Maxwell, il n'est pas question que tu débarques comme ça sans prévenir. Et c'est pas parce qu'on a trouvé sa trace dans un magasin que tu vas le retrouver d'un coup. Il n'était peut être que de passage.

- Non, intervient Quatre en voyant Duo s'assombrir, il avait l'air de savoir où aller. Le mieux à faire, c'est de trouver cette fille qui l'accompagnait. Donne moi l'adresse, Wufei, je prends contact avec le directeur dès demain.

- Je n'aurai pas besoin de te la donner. Tu m'accompagnera demain, je dois y aller pour vérifier leur système de sécurité.

- Entendu, alors je serai ici demain à 9h00 et … »

Quatre n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une jeune recrue entre en trombe dans la pièce.

« - Chef ! Le magasin du centre ville est en train de se faire cambrioler ! Du renfort a été demandé par les vigiles du centre !

- On y va ! » se tournant vers les anciens pilotes « on en reparlera à mon retour.

- On t'accompagne, déclare Duo, personnellement, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas pris un peu d'exercice.

- On y va, approuve Quatre. »

Hochement de tête de Trowa, et les voilà partis. Arrivés devant le magasin, les preventers déjà en faction les mirent au courant de l'évolution.

« - Les braqueurs sont à l'intérieur de ce magasin, dit il en montrant un endroit de la carte étalée devant lui. Ils détiennent, d'après nos informations, une dizaine de personnes, dont des enfants en bas âge.

- Des moyens pour y entrer sans qu'ils le sache ?

- Non … nous n'en avons pas trouvé.

- Et là, intervient Duo, qu'est ce que c'est ?

- D'anciens conduits d'aérations, inutilisés depuis longtemps. Ils sont très étroits, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse passer par là, sauf en étant acrobate confirmé.

- Trowa, ricane Duo, tu es tout désigné. Merci d'être volontaire.

- c'est demandé si gentiment. »

Laissant Duo bouche bée devant cette remarque humoristique à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas, Trowa entreprend alors d'entrer dans les anciens conduits d'aération. Il sait que les autres sont près à intervenir. Les connaissant, il les imagine très bien se glisser silencieusement dans la galerie. Arrivé devant la grille d'aération du magasin concerné, il regarde prudemment à l'intérieur de la pièce. Ses yeux s'ouvrent une nano-seconde d'étonnement, mais ce n'est pas "ça" qui va le distraire. Il prépare son arme, vise celui qui semble être le chef et tire. Un moment de flottement plus tard, les anciens pilotes arrivent, blessent les braqueurs, et annoncent leur identité pour rassurer les gens, toujours allongés par terre. Tous, sauf un, debout, une arme dans la main, regardant l'homme sur qui il avait tiré, homme qui s'apprêtait lui-même à tirer sur Quatre. Et quand les anciens pilotes le reconnaissent, pas un n'ouvre la bouche avant un long moment.

« - Heero ? réussi à dire Wufei après plusieurs essais.

- Ninmu Ryokai. » en tournant le dos, prêt à partir.

« - Attends !, s'écrie Duo. Pars pas. »

Mais Heero se presse vers la sortie sans regarder en arrière. Le temps que les 4 G-Boys reprennent complètement leurs esprits, une équipe de Preventers a investi les lieux et se charge de rétablir le calme. Ils se mettent alors à courir vers la sortie, mais le temps qu'ils l'atteignent, Heero Yuy s'est volatilisé dans la nature.

---------------- fin du chapitre ----------------


	4. blessure

Auteur : aele

Base : gundam wing

Disclaimer : … non … je leur ai demandé, mais ils ont pas voulu devenir a propriété. C'est triste, hein ?

note : merci encore aux reviewers

BONNE LECTURE !!

---------------- chapitre 4 -----------------

« -Heero ? C'est toi ? Tu es rentré ? »

Li se précipita dans l'entrée.

« - Li, revient, tu dois terminer ta partition, tonna Tép en la suivant, caméra à la main, avant de s'arrêter net en voyant Heero. Li, on va avoir besoin de désinfectant, de coton, de fil, d'aiguille, d'anesthésiant, et de tout ce que tu pourras nous trouver en compresses.

- Pourquoi ?

- Heero est blessé. Et c'est pas beau.

- Blessé ? Comment ?

- ce n'est pas grave, intervint Heero. Je vais prendre une douche.

- Tu ne bouges pas, répliqua Li, si tu fais un pas, je demande à Tép de t'assommer. On va te soigner, et après tu te reposeras. Tép, va remplir une bassine avec de l'eau tiède et occupe toi du fil et de l'aiguille. Et aussi du désinfectant, je ne peux plus lire l'étiquette, je risque de me tromper. Dépêche toi, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. »

Tép partit en vitesse chercher ce qu'il lui avait été demandé, et Li après avoir assis Heero sur le sofa, couru chercher le reste.

« - Bon, Tép, tu sais ce qu'il faut faire ?

- La théorie, pas de problème. Mais Li, soit consciente que je l'ai jamais fait.

- Oh, si j'avais encore mes yeux ! Bon, je vais t'expliquer. Tu suis à la lettre ce que je vais dire. Sois sérieux pour une fois. Commence par nettoyer doucement les alentours de la blessure avec une compresse imbibée d'eau. Décris moi comment c'est. Où a-t-il réussi à se blesser ?

- Blessure à l'épaule. Pas joli. J'ai l'impression qu'il a tiré sur sa blessure. C'est éclaboussé de sang, mais la plupart n'est pas à lui. Il s'est trouvé au centre d'une tuerie, c'est pas possible autrement. Il s'est reçu une balle, sûrement une balle perdue. Elle a fait des dégâts. Elle est encore à l'intérieur, elle a bien déchiré les chairs, mais les nerfs et les tendons ne sont pas atteint. En bref, il a eu de la chance. Et encore plus, parce qu'on va le soigner. J'ai fini de nettoyer.

- Il faut stériliser les instruments. Pour enlever la balle, le mieux se serait une pince à épiler. Passe la sous une flamme. N'hésite pas à la laisser un moment.

- Ok. Alors … c'est stérilisé … Heero, tu veux être endormi ?

- Ça ne fait pas mal.

- Pas pour le moment. Mais tu vas souffrir.

- Ça ira.

- Bon. Tu le dis, si t'as trop mal. Li, je te décris à chaque instant ce que je fais, tu pourras me dire si c'est pas ça.

- Vas-y, répondit Li en serrant la main de Heero qu'elle s'était appropriée.

- La chair est écartée … la pince rentre bien … oh zut !

- Quoi ?

- La balle est trop loin, et la pince n'aura pas assez de force pour l'enlever. J'ai des doigts trop gros, je n'arriverai pas à l'enlever moi-même. Par contre… Li, tu vas le faire.

- Pas question.

- Li !

- Je suis aveugle ! Je ne vois pas ce que je fais ! Je vais tout empirer ! Tu peux pas me demander ça !

- Li, je serais tes yeux, mais je te signale qu'une fois ta main dans la blessure, les yeux ne servent à rien, c'est le toucher qui t'aidera. Tu as des mains de pianiste, longues et fines, c'est ce qu'il faut. Tiens, voilà le désinfectant, je peux pas te passer les mains au dessus d'une flamme.

- Idiot. Je .. je l'sens pas, ce coup là.

- Li, tu l'as déjà fait.

- Je voyais encore !

- Li, intervint Heero, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me fera pas mal. Fais le, sinon, ce sera pire. Et réponds …

- Je réponds à quoi ? Pfff. Donne moi le désinfectant. On aurait presque mieux fait d'appeler le docteur.

- Tiens, c'est vrai, remarqua Tép. Bof, on sait faire.

- Je ne trouve pas la balle. Elle n'est pas loin, mais … Ah ça y est ! Heero, serre les dents, il va falloir tirer sec.

- …. Hn … hn !

- C'est bon, c'est fini. Maintenant, Tép tu vas recoudre. Stérilise le fil et l'aiguille pendant que j'applique une compresse là dessus, le sang veut pas s'arrêter de couler.

- T'inquiète, recoudre, c'est ma spécialité. Je devrais devenir couturier.

- Ben voyons !

- Li, sois pas méchante avec moi !

- qu'est ce qu'il y a Heero ?

- Na … nani ?

- Il y a une question qui te tracasse. N'hésite pas, pose la.

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'aurais pas du ! Pourquoi est ce que je l'ai protégé ? Pourquoi ai-je été satisfait de voir qu'ils allaient bien ? simplement de les revoir ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu as vu tes anciens compagnons ? C'est super !

- Dans une prise d'otages.

- Tu étais dans les otages ? et tu t'es battu contre les braqueurs parce qu'ils allaient tirer sur un de ceux que tu connais, c'est ça ?

- Hn.

- Et tu ne comprends pas ? Quoi ?

- Je suis le soldat parfait ! s'inquiéter des autres est une faiblesse ! Mais j'ai tiré parce que l'autre allait tuer Quatre.

- Et … ?

- Ce n'était pas mon combat ! Je n'avais pas à m'en mêler, je n'avais aucun ordre en ce sens.

- Mais tu as réagis. Qu'as tu ressenti, quand tu as vu l'homme mettre ce Quatre en joue ?

- Un soldat ne ressent pas.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu intervenu ? »

Heero garda le silence, cherchant une réponse valable.

« - Bon, j'ai fini de recoudre, annonça Tép en se relevant. Je vais mettre trois tonnes de compresses, bander tout ça et me laver les mains. Li, tu devrais te les laver toi aussi, on dirait que tu t'es blessée.

- Oui. Je reviens. Et toi, tu recommences à travailler tes gammes dès que tu as tout rangé.

- Oui chef. Heero, tu as interdiction de bouger pour le moment. Et il n'y a pas d'opposition possible.»

La pièce se vida, laissant Heero à ses pensées. Il comprenait mieux les sentiments, maintenant, et il savait que ses conversations avec Li chaque fois qu'il avait une question l'aidaient.

« - Mais je ne peux pas tout comprendre d'un seul coup ! » pensa t-il rageusement « Et je reste bloqué sur des choses que même un gosse pourrait savoir ! »

Lorsque Li revint dans le salon, elle comprit à la respiration d'Heero qu'il était en colère.

« - Pourquoi râles-tu ?

- Je suis nul.

- Pardon ?

- Je suis nul.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est faux !

- je n'y comprends rien, je suis nul.

- Comprends rien ? A quoi ?

- Les sentiments !

- Il y a des choses que tu ne comprends pas encore, c'est vrai, mais tu as fait des progrès.

- Je les vois pas.

- Mais ils sont là, et nous on les voit. Tu sais … personne ne comprends jamais tout aux sentiments. Chacun à sa propre manière de percevoir les choses, de les ressentir. On a pas toujours conscience que l'on ressent tant de choses. Certains sentiments sont plus forts que d'autres. Et ces sentiments te font agir presque instinctivement, sans que tu aies le temps réfléchir. Et comme ta vision des choses évolue, tes sentiments aussi. Mais il reste toujours des zones d'ombres. Après tout, l'ignorance est la meilleur part de la connaissance.

- Alors … même si je ne comprends pas tout … je ne suis pas un cas désespéré ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Les gens cherchent toujours plus profondément à saisir leurs sentiments, à les comprendre. Toute leur vie ! Mais le plus dur …

- Le plus dur ?

- C'est de les assumer. Ressentir, c'est une chose, mais se dire "oui, je ressens ça, mais je l'accepte et je n'ai pas peur de le dire, à moi et aux autres", c'est dur.

- Mais … quand tu ressens … les autres voient. Je veux dire … les sentiments se voient sur le visage de quelqu'un.

- N'as-tu jamais rencontré des personnes qui gardaient sur leur visage un air neutre ? Ces gens là, tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils ressentent, puisqu'ils paraissent neutres à toutes les occasions, pourtant ils ressentent quand même. Tu comprends ?

- Donc … pour Quatre… c'est un sentiment instinctif ? Ce sont mes sentiments qui m'ont fait bouger ?

- Si tu l'as sauvé, c'est que tu voulais le voir vivre, non ?

- Mais alors … je suis aux ordres de mes sentiments. Ce sont les sentiments qui nous gouvernent. Et on ne peut pas leur désobéir.

- Pas obligatoirement. Quand … quand les médecins m'ont dit que j'étais aveugle, je le croyais pas, et quand j'ai compris que c'était vrai, j'en ai voulu au monde entier, je voulais frapper les gens, qu'ils aient aussi mal que moi. Mais je n'ai rien fait. J'ai retenu ma colère, et j'ai laissé les docteurs en pleine forme. On peut contrôler ses sentiments, je pense.

- Mais quand ils t'échappent ?

- C'est à toi de faire pour qu'ils ne t'échappent pas. Je ne peux pas te dire comment réagir avec tes sentiments. C'est à toi de voir quelle intensité ils ont.

- C'est difficile.

- Tu verras, quand tu aura compris encore deux ou trois petites choses, tu y arrivera mieux. »

Le silence se réinstalla. Subitement interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone. Tép se précipita, sa voix devint grave et sérieuse.

« - Oui … oui … il n'y a pas de problèmes … je lui dirai … d'accord … au revoir. »

Revenant dans le salon.

« - Li, ton rendez-vous à l'hôpital a été avancé. Tu y va demain. Si il y a un empêchement, tu peux appeler jusqu'à 18h00.

- J'irai demain. Je n'avais rien de prévu.

- L'hôpital ? demanda Heero

- On ne t'avais pas prévenu ? Je vais à l'hôpital, parce que j'ai encore des séquelles de mon accident. Et il faut surveiller mes yeux.

- Tes yeux ?

- Je n'ai pas toujours été aveugle, je crois que je te l'avais déjà dit. Il y a un an et demi, j'ai eu un "accident" qui m'a privé de la vue et m'a blessée. C'est pratiquement guéri, mais il faut surveiller attentivement quand même. J'avais rendez-vous la semaine prochaine, mais apparemment, j'y vais demain.

- Qui t'accompagne ?

- … Personne. Mes parents travaillent et Tép a cours. J'irai seule, ce n'est pas grave.

- Je t'accompagne.

- Tu n'es pas obligé Heero.

- Vous avez refusé que je vous paye pendant mon séjour chez vous. A la place, je t'accompagnerai quand tu sortiras.

- C'est déjà ce que tu fais, remarqua Tép.

- Mais c'est officiel maintenant. Je serai tes yeux. Je t'aiderai.

- Ne te sens pas obligé de …

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ce n'est pas une obligation. Je le fais de moi-même.

- Eh bien … merci. Merci beaucoup.

- Ben moi j'dis que dans la rue, y'en a plus d'un qui va se retourner.

- Pourquoi ? In Apollon et une Diane. J'aimerais bien voir ça.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! »

La discussion amicale qui s'ensuivit fut à ajouter à la liste déjà longue des choses à méditer pour Heero.

---------------- fin du chapitre -----------------


	5. promenade

Auteur : aèle

Base : gundam wing

Disclaimer : … non … je leur ai demandé, mais ils ont pas voulu devenir a propriété. C'est triste, hein ?

note : merci aux reviewers

---------------- chapitre 5 -----------------

Un après midi d'hiver. Le temps avait passé depuis que Li avait rencontré Heero. Ce jour là, il l'accompagnait à l'hôpital, comme il l'avait dit. Ses parents avaient tout de suite accepté son offre, soulagés que Li soit accompagnée. Ils marchaient côte à côte dans la rue et les paroles de Tép semblaient s'être réalisées : les gens se retournaient sur leur passage, s'exclamant sur « ce beau couple qui avait l'air si lié en promenant leur chien. » Li et Heero, eux, discutaient sans se soucier des autres, tellement les questions d'Heero devenaient précises. Li était fière de lui, encore que Heero ne voyait pas pourquoi.

Il avait trouvé, à son sens, une famille d'accueil, qui lui avait dit d'emblée les quelques règles existantes et donné une chambre pour l'occuper à sa guise à chaque fois qu'il voudrait. Li et Tép étaient toujours en train de se chamailler, tout en étant très complices et en ayant une capacité de sérieux qui n'était plus à prouver. Leurs parents étaient là en cas de problème, mais ne s'imposaient pas. Jamais personne n'élevait la voix dans la maison. Il commençait à se débrouiller pour la cuisine, la lessive et le ménage, avec les conseils de Li. Il arrivait à sourire, quelquefois, franchement et sincèrement. Il comprenait mieux ses réactions et ses sentiments.

La seule chose qu'il lui manquait était peut être les anciens pilotes, et cela, même si Heero s'était renseigné sur leurs activités, leurs santés, etc. Il n'avait pas pu dire pourquoi il avait fait ça. A chaque fois qu'il y réfléchissait, il entendait Li lorsqu'elle lui avait dit un jour : « Les amis … tu es toujours content de les voir. Tu t'inquiètes pour eux, quand ils sont malades par exemple. Tu restes en contact, même si de grandes distances vous séparent. » C'était un mois plus tôt.

L'odeur caractéristique de l'hôpital les prit dès la porte d'entrée franchie. Le docteur étant pour une fois dans les temps, Heero attendit dans la salle d'attente. Il regardait sans les voir les infirmières, les patients, les visiteurs. Réfléchissait aux implications de l'amitié dans ses relations avec les autres, aux différentes relations, qui varient avec les personnes.

Avec les anciens pilotes … délicat. De bons soldats, mais il ne les connaissait pas en dehors de la guerre, malgré la cohabitation forcée qui leur avait été imposée. Il voulait savoir ce qu'ils devenaient, ce qui se passait dans leurs vies. Non ! ce n'est pas de l'inquiétude ! D'ailleurs, il ne connaît pas l'inquiétude ; il doit mener à bien ses missions et si les autres ont choisis une autre voie, il n'a pas à s'en préoccuper. Oui, mais … il n'y a plus de missions. Parce que la guerre est finie. Et c'est sans doute la dernière avant bien longtemps. Alors que faire maintenant ? S'inquiéter des autres ? Et dans la vie ? Il avait bien conscience qu'il ne pourrait rester indéfiniment chez les Johnson. Mais rien de ce qu'il savait faire ne convenait à un métier "conventionnel". Placer des bombes, hacker des programmes, créer des virus informatiques de premier ordre, être tireur d'élite, ce ne sont pas de capacités très utiles dans un monde en paix. Il pourrait travailler chez les Preventers. Lady Une lui avait proposé après l'épisode Mariemeyia. Mais cela signifiait prendre des risques, aller au bureau fréquemment, et toutes les précautions qu'il avait prise pour qu'on ne le retrouve pas partiraient en fumée. Sauf s'il ne faisait que rechercher des infos. Il pourrait rester chez les Johnson, envoyer tout par mails, et garder une partie de son anonymat. Lady Une devrait être au courant, mais pas les autres. Oui, ce n'était pas mal. Il faudrait réfléchir un peu plus aux implications et conséquences, mais ça devrait pouvoir se faire. Il pourrait en plus avoir des nouvelles des anciens pilotes sans qu'ils le sachent et …

« -… ro ? Heero ?

- Hn ?

- Je disais que ma visite est finie, et que l'on peut rentrer, à moins que tu ne veuilles aller faire un tour en ville. Enfin, si ça ne te dérange pas. C'est toi qui vois.

- On peut aller en ville. Si tu te sens en forme.

- Je ne suis pas en sucre ! Et il y a de moins en moins de risques de rechute. On est partis ! »

En ville, les vitrines arboraient des décors de fêtes, de guirlandes pleines de lumières, il y avait beaucoup plus de monde que d'habitude.

« - Pourquoi il y a tout ça ?

- Tout ça quoi ?

- Il y a des vitrines avec des automates, des gens en robe de chambre rouge et blanche à grand barbe qui sonne des cloches, des guirlandes qui clignotent.

- C'est parce que c'est bientôt noël. En cette période, les gens préparent le réveillon du 24 décembre, ainsi que les jours de fêtes qui suivent. Le 24 au soir, à minuit, les gens offrent des cadeaux à ceux qu'ils apprécient, sous couvert du Père Noël. C'est l'homme habillé en rouge et blanc. Il est sensé distribuer les cadeaux le 24 au soir, et les poser au pieds de la cheminée. C'est ce qui est raconté aux enfants. Pour l'occasion, les maisons sont décorées, avec un sapin, des guirlandes. Pour attendre noël, il y a le calendrier de l'avent. Je t'ai expliqué ça,l'autre jour,en même temps que le Saint Nicolas et le sapin que tu nous as aidé à décorer. Noël est une des plus importantes fêtes de France.

- Des cadeaux ? Pourquoi faire ?

- Pour montrer à cette personne que tu l'apprécies. Pour lui faire plaisir.

- Et … c'est comme ça chaque année ?

- Oui ! C'est une période de paix, enfin, c'est comme ça qu'on le voit. Dis ?

- Hn ?

- Tu peux m'aider ?

- Hn ?

- Je dois acheter mes cadeaux, mais comme je ne vois pas …

- D'accord.

- Merci ! Tu as de la chance, je sais déjà ce que je veux acheter ! D'habitude, je mets trois ans avant de décider, mais là, ça devrait aller vite.

- Par où on va ?

- Pour commencer, il devrait y avoir un magasin au centre ville qui vend des peluches … »

Le soir, en rentrant, Heero avait à la main trois gros sacs remplis de paquets aux couleurs vives, ayant refusé que Li les porte. Toute la famille posa des regards inquisiteurs dessus, mais personne ne fit de commentaires, et les sacs furent soigneusement cachés sur l'armoire de la salle de musique au sous-sol.

_**Trois jours plus tard**_

« - Une à l'appareil.

- Heero Yui. Je veux vous faire une proposition.

- Je vous écoute

- Il s'agit de …. »

La conversation au téléphone terminée, il prit sa veste et partit vers le centre ville. Il passa le reste de l'après midi à observer les gens pressés qui allaient de magasins en magasins, à regarder les illuminations de rue, et à fureter pour trouver ce qui pourrait plaire à certaines personnes de sa connaissance.

---------------- fin du chapitre -----------------

monologue de l'auteur : « continue, continue pas ? Parce que là, je commence à avoir mal l'épaule à m'appuyer sur mon lit pour voir ce que j'écris et … Ah vous étiez là ? Alors, vous en pensez quoi de ce chapitre ? Personnellement, je ne sais pas trop. Il a pris un tournant que je m'attendais pas. Veuillez excuser les fautes d'orthographe qu'il risque d'avoir dans le texte, il est minuit et je suis plutôt crevée. Finalement, je vais au lit, je suis sûre que je vais avoir une idée pour continuer cette fic dans mon sommeil. Kisu !


	6. les fêtes

Auteur : aèle

Base : gundam wing

Disclaimer : … non … je leur ai demandé, mais ils ont pas voulu devenir ma propriété. C'est triste, hein ?

---------------- chapitre 6 ----------------

Réveillon de Noël, maison des Johnson 

« -Vous êtes prêts ? demanda Tép

- Vas-y ! » répondit son père

Une fois le retardateur mit, Tép se dépêcha de rejoindre sa famille et Heero. « Photo de groupe pour noël » avait dit Tép. Le repas était exécuté de main de maître, et à minuit, tout le monde avait été cherché les cadeaux préparés.

Heero reçut à son grand étonnement un cadeau de chaque membre de la famille : une brosse de Tép (ce qui lui valu des remarques enjouées de tout le monde, qui s'accordèrent enfin à lui dire qu'il était bien comme ça), un nécessaire à dessin des parents (qui avaient remarqué que Heero avait un don en dessin) et une panoplie de doudous/nounours dans un panier en osier de la part de Li (là, personne n'a compris, sauf Heero qui a fait un petit sourire) .

Quand Heero leur remit leurs cadeaux, tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux éberlués. Il se cacha derrière ses mèches, de gêne. Après tout, Heero ne croyait pas à noël, il ne connaissait pas cette fête avant cette année. Il se sentit obligé de s'expliquer.

« - Li a dit qu'il fallait offrir des cadeaux, aujourd'hui.

- Heero … Merci, fut tout ce que pu dire Li. Même si je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est.

- Tu le sauras en ouvrant, fit remarquer Heero.

- C'est vrai. Désolée Heero, tu m'offres un cadeau et la seule chose que j'arrive à faire est de regarder dans ta direction bêtement. J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir ce que c'est. »

Guidée par Heero, elle déballa son cadeau, qui s'avéra être une corbeille remplie de thés et chocolats divers.

« - Pour les senteurs, expliqua t-il gêné. »

Tép eu le cd qu'il reluquait depuis des semaines, et pour les parents, ils eurent un séjour dans la ville de leur choix pour une semaine et quand ils voudraient. La soirée se termina vers 4h00 du matin, après que Tép se prit une raclée au Monopoly.

Le lendemain, jour de noël, une partie de la famille éloignée des Johnson passa. Heero n'en revenait pas : il n'avait jamais parlé à tant de gens en une seule journée, et ce qui le surprit le plus, c'est que tous l'acceptaient tel qu'il était présenté ("Heero, un ami qui habite chez nous en ce moment"), sans poser plus de questions. Il observa ainsi quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu : la vie de famille.

« - Et attend, c'est pas fini, rigola Tép le soir lorsqu'il leur en parla, à Li et à lui, tu en as jusqu'à mi-janvier, le temps que tout le monde soit venu pour les fêtes de noël et nouvel an. Tu vas voir plein de gens et on va aller chez d'autres aussi. Bien évidemment, tu nous accompagnes.

- Tép, laisse le faire sa vie ! S'il ne veut pas venir …

- Mais si ! Encore une bonne occasion de découvrir la vie de famille !

- Dites … Est ce que je pourrai m'absenter lundi prochain ?

- Bah … oui, pourquoi tu poses la question ? On ne va pas t'interdire de sortir, s'étonna Li.

- Si ma présence est exigée ce jour là, je ne sortirai pas.

- Heero, je t'ordonne de sortir lundi et de t'occuper de tes affaires. On est pas des gardiens de prison, tu es libre de sortir si tu veux. Nous n'avons pas à t'imposer ton emploi du temps. Mais attention, ajouta t-elle malicieusement, ne te perd pas. Je ne tiens pas à aller te chercher en plein milieu de la nuit parce que monsieur se sera trompé de chemin en rentrant.

- Baka.

- Et fière de l'être.

- Tu parles japonais ? Tu ne l'avais pas dit.

- Tu ne l'avais pas demandé. Non, sérieux, je parle pas japonais, juste quelques mots récupérés de lectures diverses et variées.

- Tu aimes lire ?

- Aimais. Maintenant, c'est plus dur.

- Mais tu te soignes, n'est ce pas ? ils te donnent un médicament pour réparer tes nerfs, non ?

- … Heero, comment tu sais ce que j'ai ? C'est quoi cette histoire de nerfs ?

- Tu ne sais pas ? Tes nerfs ont été endommagés dans l'explosion, mais ce n'est pas irrémédiable. Avec des soins et du temps, tu devrais voir à nouveau. Les médecins ne te l'ont pas dit ?

- Non, ils n'en ont jamais parlé, et ils ne m'ont donné aucun médicament.

- Il faudrait que tu voies un spécialiste. Je t'amènerai chez quelqu'un de confiance dès que les fêtes seront finies.

- Heero … comment sais-tu ? On en pas parlé, et tu as l'air de savoir ce qui m'est arrivé et aussi ce qui est écrit dans mon dossier médical. Comment ?

- Je voulais savoir ce que tu as. Et je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais. Alors, j'ai regardé dans les archives de l'hôpital.

- Ils ne montrent pas les dossiers des patients.

- Je ne leur ai pas demandé. Leurs défenses informatiques sont très faibles.

- Donc, tu les as piraté. Mais tu aurais pu m'en parlé, je t'aurais répondu.

- Je sais, mais … il n'y a pas que ça. L'explosion … c'est … c'est …

- Calme toi, lui recommanda Li en voyant qu'il paniquait, ce n'est pas grave, excuse moi, je voulais pas être méchante.

- Et comment tu sais ce qu'il faut faire pour soigner Li ? intervint Tép qui n'avait pas parlé jusque là.

- Le professeur J m'a donné un enseignement médical digne d'un médecin, pour le cas où j'aurais à me soigner seul.

- Et ça t'arrive souvent de te renseigner sur les dossiers médicaux des autres ?

- Tép arrête, intima Li.

- Non, désolé Li, mais je veux savoir. Je n'ai rien contre toi, Heero, j't'aime bien, mais j'aimerai savoir si tu vas souvent voir les familles des gens que tu as tués. Et ne me regarde pas avec des yeux de merlan frit ! Je sais que c'était toi par les descriptions que tu as fais des gundams.

- Tép, soupira Li, ce n'est peut être pas à noël qu'on parle de ça.

- Je ne vous ai jamais menti, déclara Heero.

- On le sait, mais tu n'as pas tout dis.

- Vous non plus.

- Alors jouons cartes sur tables. Information contre information.

- D'accord. Li ?

- Comment en êtes vous arrivés là ? soupira Li. D'accord

---------------- fin chapitre 6 -----------------


	7. jour de fêtes vraiment ?

Auteur : aèle

Base : gundam wing

Disclaimer : … non … je leur ai demandé, mais ils ont pas voulu devenir ma propriété. C'est triste, hein ?

Note a littlething : je tape 1 pour ton 1er message et je vais développer Tép, mais c'est pas

dans ce chapitre(enfin, normalement), mais ça va venir bientôt avec une découverte de Heero.

Je me tais, pas de spoiler !

---------------- chapitre 7 ----------------

« - Bon, bah puisque tout le monde est d'accord, Heero tu peux commencer.

- Je vous ai dit que j'étais pilote de Gundam. Pilote 01, nom de code Heero Yui, formé par le

professeur J.

- Ca on le sait. Mais si tu veux commencer par là. Je suis Tép, de mon petit nom Stéphane Johnson, frère aîné de Li ici présente, étudiant en histoire. Mais tu connais déjà les formalités. A ton tour, Li.

- Li Johnson.

- Et en développé, ça donne quoi ?

- Li Johnson. Etudiante, en convalescence indéterminée.

- On va dire que c'est ça, mais ça tient pas au niveau légal.

- Je suis soldat, mon rôle était de libérer les colonies. J'exécutais les ordres. Les risques

d'accidents étaient mesurés avec attention pour les éviter. Quatre voulait épargner les civils au maximum. Il était sensible à cause de son empathie. Une mission s'est déroulée pas loin d'ici. Il fallait infiltrer une base d'Oz du centre ville qui se cachait aux sous-sols de la mairie. A vous.

- On a jamais fait parti de la rébellion. Pas qu'on était d'accord avec Oz, mais les ordres et nous, ça a jamais fait bon ménage. Et puis, c'était presque un hasard, si on en a vu, la première fois. Il s'était blessé, dans une mission de renseignements. On l'a soigné, un peu comme toi, et on l'a caché tant qu'il n'a pas pu marcher. Il est reparti dès qu'il a pu tenir sur ses jambes sans trembler, et on n'a plus entendu parler de lui. Mais quelques résistants sont passés par chez nous, après. Maman est infirmière, elle nous a vite expliqué comment faire. 3615tavie, c'est à toi.

- Nous nous sommes fait repérer à la fin de la mission, au moment où nous allions partir. Les

sentinelles nous ont pris en chasse. Nous avons rejoins nos gundams, mais pour partir, il a

fallu survoler la ville. Des mobils suite sont arrivés, et nous avons engagé le combat. Les

mobils suite ne savent pas tirer, et des bâtiments publics ont été touchés.

- Ce jour là, j'avais emmené le p'tit au ciné. C'était un grand jour. A la fin de la séance, on est

resté un peu tous les deux, dehors, à attendre que papa vienne nous rechercher. On entendait

un bruit de moteur, ça se rapprochait de plus en plus, et on a vu les mobils suite arriver au

dessus de là où on était. Ils ont commencé à se battre. Et …

- A toi, coupa Tép, remplaçant la voix faiblissante de sa sœur.

- Les médias n'ont rien dit, le lendemain, sur ce combat. L'explosion venait selon eux d'une bombe rebelle, posée pour avertissement. Les journaux ont souligné le fait que c'était peu de temps après la sortie de la séance du soir, et que heureusement, presque tout le monde était déjà parti. Presque tout le monde. Mais dans ceux qui étaient encore là, il y avait deux jeunes. Un frère et une sœur.

- Je me suis réveillée à l'hôpital. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, et je sentais une bande sur mon

visage. Je ne dirai rien de plus.

- A la fin de la guerre, le siège des Preventers s'est installé dans cette ville. Je n'arrivais pas à

oublier. C'était comme la petite fille avec son chien, une erreur d'estimation inacceptable de ma part. Et c'était encore des civils qui avaient supporter le poids de la guerre. J'ai trouvé le nom du jeune garçon, et je suis allé voir sa tombe. Mais ce jour là, il y avait quelqu'un en plus. Il y avait une jeune fille, qui s'appelait Li. »

Un long silence s'ensuivit entre eux trois. Chacun dans ses souvenirs, vers un petit garçon

aux yeux bleus, vers un gundam ailé aperçu lors d'une nuit noire, vers une époque révolue,

mais encore si présente.

« - Tu sais … je ne t'en ai pas voulu, finit par murmurer doucement Li. On a compris quand

tu nous as parlé de ta vie avant. Et on s'est dit que, oui, ce que nous avions perdu était

énorme, mais que toi aussi, tu devais avoir mal et souffrir. Et on a compris aussi que ce

devait être terrible de vivre avec une famille en sachant qu'un de leurs enfants était mort par

sa faute, de les voir évoluer en se demandant comment ça aurait été si il était toujours là.

C'est … dur … de savoir que l'on a … fait le malheur d'une famille, et que … la

tristesse dans leurs yeux, c'est de ma faute. Mais … le plus … terrible … je crois … c'est … de ne pas pouvoir le dire. Que c'était moi. Parce que … je voulais pas … vous faire encore plus de peine.

- Mais je ne comprends pas, Heero, si ça te fait mal, alors pourquoi t'es tu installé chez nous ?

Pourquoi ? Tu aurais pu prendre un appart, partir dans les colonies, ou même seulement dans un autre pays.

- Au début … je me disais qu'il ne fallait pas. Si vous vous attachiez à moi, cela vous aurait

fait encore plus de peine quand vous auriez su la vérité. Mais … je sais pas, j'ai pas pu partir. Parce que ce que tu disais semblait si juste et puis … tu avais besoin de quelqu'un. Et … non. Laissez tomber.

- Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un ? J'arrive à me déplacer normalement et

encore un peu à me rendre utile.

- Mais tu es toute seule.

- Et nous alors ? s'indigna Tép

- Tu vas à la fac, tes parents travaillent. Li est toute seule pendant la journée, elle ne sort pas

beaucoup, les visites sont restreintes.

- Ne dis pas ça comme si tu récitait ta liste de courses, s'il te plait. Donc tu es resté pour Li.

- Hn. Plus le temps passait, moins je trouvais sensé de vous le dire. Je savais que vous ne me

pardonneriez pas, et que je devrais certainement partir, parce que … parce que ce serait trop

dur pour vous d'héberger l'assassin de votre fils.

- Il faut éviter de trop anticiper sur les réactions humaines, intervint une voix du seuil de la

porte. Tu te trompes, Heero, nous n'allons pas te mettre dehors. Comme l'a dit Li, nous savons depuis quelques temps la vérité. Mais il y a une chose que nous t'avons accordé. Ça s'appelle le pardon. Tu connais ? »

Mr et Mme Johnson venaient d'entrer dans la chambre où les trois ados étaient. Ils avaient

ce sourire sur leur visage, ce sourire calme, doux et confiant. Ils s'installèrent tranquillement,

lui sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle sur la chaise du bureau.

« - Pardonner consiste à renoncer à punir quelqu'un pour une faute que cette personne aurait commise.

- Oui … ce doit être la définition précise du dictionnaire.

- Donc, réfléchit Heero, vous ne m'en voulez pas ? C'est insensé. J'ai tué votre fils !

- Nous le savons. Ce serait mentir de dire qu'on ne t'en a pas voulu. Après sa mort, il y a eu

toutes sortes de questions, telles que "Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi les pilotes de ces MS sont passés par là à ce moment là ? Pourquoi, d'ailleurs sont-ils incapables de s'entendre à l'amiable ? ". Toutes ces questions, nous n'avons pas pu nous empêcher de nous les poser, et si vous auriez été là, tous autant que vous êtes, vous auriez eu de sérieux problèmes. Mais … de toute façon, le passé est le passé, on ne peut le changer. Même si ça fait mal.

- Et puis, intervint Li, il faut se dire qu'à tout malheur quelque chose est bon. Si nous ne nous

serions jamais connus, et tu serais probablement en train de errer de par le monde.

- ce n'est pas obligatoirement une bonne chose.

- Ça dépend pour qui. Et tu ne peux pas nier qu'on s'entend bien.

- D'ailleurs, vous vous entendez tellement bien que vous allez aller au lit tous les deux en

même temps, c'est-à-dire maintenant. Et pas de protestations. Bonne nuit à tous les trois.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

- Hn. »

La maison devint silencieuse, tout le monde étant parti se coucher. Ce moment, celui juste

avant de dormir, où l'on a l'esprit plus clair, celui où l'esprit ressasse toutes les informations

qu'il a reçu dans la journée. Et la question qui ressortit chez une personne fut celle-ci : "au

fait ! il n'a pas vraiment dit pourquoi il était resté !"

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_maison Rabberba-Winner, le même jour_

Le coursier s'arrêta, fasciné par l'imposante demeure. Il se décida enfin à sonner. Le bruit se

répercuta à l'intérieur. Un jeune vint ouvrir. Grand, cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, typé chinois,

raide.

« - C'est pour quoi ?

- Des colis pour Mrs Maxwell Duo, Barton Trowa, Rabberba-Winner Quatre et Wufei Chang.

- C'est bien ici.

- Il me faut une signature. »

Une fois le coursier parti, Wufei retourna au salon, où les autres l'attendaient.

« - Un colis pour chacun d'entre nous. Maxwell, tu commences à ouvrir.

- Bonne idée, j'adore les paquets ! »

L'emballage fut rapidement déchiré, laissant voir une casquette noire, aux insignes de

l'équipe préférée de foot de Duo et une très belle dague. Les autres paquets déballés

révélèrent un magnifique masque vénitien pour Trowa, un service à thé complet pour Quatre

et un sabre ancien pour Wufei. Il n'y avait pas de carte, rien qui indique l'expéditeur. Les

anciens pilotes se regardèrent, n'osant à peine imaginer l'implication de ces cadeaux, mais un

air heureux sur le visage.

---------------- fin du chapitre 7 -----------------


	8. de l'eau dans le gaz

Auteur : aèle

Base : gundam wing

Disclaimer : … non … je leur ai demandé, mais ils ont pas voulu devenir ma propriété. C'est triste, hein ?

Note: ce chapitre arrive assez tard, mais mon ordi a des problèmes de connexion en ce moment.

chapitre 8 -

Quatre jeunes gens s'arrêtèrent devant une maison de taille moyenne. En observant les environs, ils purent voir une banlieue simple, mais animée par les jeux des enfants dans la rue. La maison en elle-même était assez silencieuse, si on exceptait les gammes qui s'élevaient d'une fenêtre ouverte du rez-de-chaussée.

Ils s'avancèrent et sonnèrent. Les gammes s'arrêtèrent immédiatement, et un jeune homme d'à peu près leur âge leur ouvrit.

"-Oui?

Nous voudrions voir Heero, répondit un jeune homme blond au visage avenant.

Heero?" un regard perçant et légèrement amusé les balaya. "Je vais vous le chercher. Entrez en attendant."

Installés sur les canapés accueillants, ils entendirent leur hôte crier du bas de l'escalier :

"- HEERO ! DU MONDE POUR TOI !", et le pas d'une autre personne descendre légèrement l'escalier. Arrivé sur le seuil du salon, il se statufia en découvrant les visiteurs. Ce fut alors un de ces moments hors du temps, où tout se fige. Seuls les yeux de Tép bougeaient, allant du groupe des quatre inconnus à Heero, et retournant au groupe.

"- Bonjour Heero, déclara finalement Quatre, brisant le silence. Cela fait longtemps.

Que ..."

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que Duo le serrait dans ses bras en murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles. Heero, légèrement stupéfait, le repoussa doucement, mais Duo s'accrocha :

"- Non! Me repousse pas! Pas maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé! Que j'ai retrouvé mon frère …

Frère ?

Mon frère, et ne prend pas cet air étonné. Tu es comme un frère, au même titre que les quatre autres ici présents. Bon sang, ce que tu m'as fais peur ! T'es parti comme ça on sait pas où, sans un mot. Mais on s'est inquiétés, nous! T'aurais pu nous envoyer des nouvelles! Mais maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, tu vas venir avec nous, Quatre a une grande maison tu vas voir, et il me sera plus question que tu partes.

Duo …

On vivra tous ensemble, et on essayera de rattraper le temps perdu et …

Duo ! l'interrompit Heero.

Quoi ?

Et si je veux pas ?

Mais … Heero …

Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire quoi faire. Je suis assez grand pour décider moi-même.

Heero, tu y va fort, là. intervint Tép. Il t'a dit ça parce qu'il a eu peur pour toi. Il ne voulait pas te forcer. Et si tu nous présentais ? Parce qu'avec tout ça, on y a même pas pensé. Je suis Tép, Heero habite ici depuis quelques mois.

Duo Maxwell, ancien pilote du Deathscythe, preventers.

Trowa Barton, pilote du Heavyarms, funambule, preventers pour les affaires désespérées.

Quatre Rabberba Winner, patron de la Winner corps, ancien pilote du Sandrock et ami de Heero.

Wufei Chang, pilote de Nataku, descendant du clan du dragon, preventers.

Enchanté de vous connaître, les gars. Li va bientôt arriver, vous pourrez faire sa connaissance. Et qu'est ce qui vous amène ici ?

On aappris que Heero vivait ici, et comme l'a dit Duo, on s'inquiétait pour lui. Ça fait des mois qu'on le cherche.

Laissez moi deviner. Vous n'aviez rien senti venir, il n'a rien dit, n'a pas laissé de message, a prit le strict minimum et n'a laissé aucune trace, il aurait aussi bien pu être mort. C'est ça ?

Oui. Comment tu as deviné ?

Il nous l'a raconté, à Li et à moi. Au fait, je vous invite au mariage. Ils sont inséparables, et un Apollon et une Diane, c'est obligé qu'ils se marient.

Tép ! On ne compte pas se marier ! Arrête d'imaginer des choses stupides !

Pourquoi, ça te dérangerait ? se moqua une voix du côté de la porte d'entrée.

Maman ! Tu te rends compte ? Il refuserait d'épouser celle qui l'a fait entrer dans notre famille ! Li, tu devrais lui passer un savon monstre !

Li ne fera rien du tout, tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas à toi de décider pour eux. Bon, je suis désolée de n'avoir pas le temps de faire plus ample connaissance, mais je dois aller travailler. Tép, range le harnais de Lazare. Le chien est dehors. A ce soir les grands."

Mme Johnson embrassa ses enfants et Heero sur le front avant de repartir. Ils entendirent la voiture démarrer, et le bruit du moteur s'éloigner.

"- Mon Dieu les garçons, quel problème c'est de choisir des chaussures ! Vous auriez du être là, j'ai du essayer tous les modèles du magasin ! dit Li en s'avançant dans la pièce.

Ne t'assois pas sur les canapés, ils sont pris. prévint Heero.

Ah ? … Oui, je les entends. Qui est ce ?

Il y a les quatre amis de Heero. Ils sont arrivés un peu avant vous.

Et vous leur avez bien entendu offert du café ou du thé.

On allait le faire, mais tu nous as coupé. S'empressa de dire Tép.

Irrécupérable. Heero, tu peux venir m'aider ?

Pour les mesures ?

Oui. Ça tombe bien, on a des gâteaux à proposer aussi. Demande leur ce qu'ils veulent, je pars devant.

Du café pour moi, merci, dit Duo.

Une tasse de thé serait la bienvenue, reconnut Wufei.

Pour moi aussi du café, fit Trowa.

Je prendrais du thé, s'il te plait, demanda Quatre.

Un chocolat chaud, ce serait parfait.

Tép ! Heero n'est pas ton boy, alors si tu veux quelque chose à boire, tu te le prépares toi-même !

Sœur indigne ! Tu ne nourrirais même pas ton frère !

Tu sembles martyrisé à un point inimaginable. Voilà, bougez pas on arrive."

Ils retournèrent dans le salon, Heero portant un plateau où Tép découvrit avec plaisirs son chocolat chaud et des petits sablés bretons. Ils firent connaissance, parlant tout l'après-midi. Li et Tép furent très rapidement acceptés par les pilotes. Leu humour s'accordait avec celui de Duo, et Li surprit Wufei en philosophant. Ils eurent une longue conversation sur la politique, pendant que Duo, Tép et Quatre parlaient d'un film sorti peu de temps avant. Trowa et Heero ne disaient rien, mais écoutaient et enregistraient tout ce qui se passait. Une phrase de Li arrêta tombant à un creux vide de conversation, laissa les anciens pilotes perplexes.

"- Il n'y a aucun aménagement spécifique construit correctement ces dernières années, parce qu'ils n'ont pas demandé aux personnes concernées ce qu'il leur fallait et les conseils qu'ils pouvaient donner.

Comment sais-tu qu'ils ne sont pas adaptés ? Tu as été demander à des personnes handicapées ? s'intéressa Quatre.

Demandé ? Je n'en ai pas eu besoin.

Mais …

Heero, tu ne leur as pas encore montré ta chambre. Veux tu le faire maintenant, ou as-tu quelque chose d'autre de prévu ?

Je ne sais pas. Ils sont arrivés sans que je le sache, je n'ai rien prévu.

Eh bien vas-y. On reste dans la maison, mais on va vous laisser vous retrouver."

Li disparu, traînant Tép derrière elle, "Toi, tu dois me faire écouter comment tu t'es entraîné en musique". Heero fit signe aux autres de le suivre, et les conduisit à l'étage, dans sa chambre.

"- Heero a été assez sec. Peut être parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les anciens pilotes viennent le voir.

Sec ? Il n'a pas beaucoup parlé, ça je suis d'accord, mais je ne l'ai pas trouvé sec.

Avant que tu arrives, il a carrément remballé Duo, parce qu'il avait dit que maintenant que Heero était "retrouvé", il allait plus les quitter et allait emménager chez eux. Duo a été déçu, mais il n'a rien dit. J'ai essayé de temporiser, mais je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment réussi.

Pourquoi il a été comme ça ? Il n'a jamais fait quelque chose comme ça avec nous.

Peut être qu'il ne veut pas partir de chez nous.

Mais s'il veut partir, que feras-tu ?

… Rien. Je ne peux pas le retenir ici s'il veut changer d'air. Et toi ?

… La question ne se pose pas encore.

Mais elle arrivera un jour.

"- Elle a évité la question, n'est ce pas, Heero ? questionna Quatre dès que Heero eu fermé la porte.

Il y a des choses difficiles à dire.

Comme par exemple.

Vous n'avez pas compris ?

Mais quoi ? s'impatienta Duo.

Elle porte des lunettes de soleil même dans la maison ; elle n'a pas dit qu'elle vous avait "vu", mais "entendu" ; ce n'est pas une laisse que le chien a, mais un harnais. Vous ne voyez toujours pas ?

C'est que des détails tout ça ! s'énerva Duo.

Elle est aveugle, raisonna Trowa.

Aveugle ? s'étrangla Quatre.

Depuis quand ? demanda Wufei

Un peu avant la fin de la guerre. Un accident. Comment tu sais que ce n'est pas de naissance.

Elle … m'a décrit un bleu comme étant celui d'un soir d'été, quand il n'y a aucun nuage et que ça commence juste à rosir. Un aveugle de naissance ne pourrait décrire une couleur de cette manière. Il faut l'avoir vu.

A … aveugle. Pourtant … ça se voit pas, réagit Duo.

Elle connaît la disposition de la maison. Tant qu'il n'y a rien qui traîne et que tout est rangé à sa place, elle se débrouille sans aide.

Comment est-elle devenu aveugle ? demanda Trowa.

Un accident qui l'a laissée aveugle et clouée sur un fauteuil roulant pendant près de dix mois.

C'est pour ça qu'elle a su répondre à Wufei. Quand s'est passé l'accident ?

Il y a un an et demi. Et je ne répondrai à aucune autre question.

Elle doit être très forte, pour sourire après ça. Mais sa famille l'a bien entourée, non ?

Quelqu'un qui ne peut marcher ne peut être fort, s'indigna Wufei, avant de reprendre devant l'air outré des autres, quelqu'un qui ne peut pas marcher montre une faiblesse incroyable.

Tes paroles sont d'une injustice criante et sont totalement absurdes, Wufei Chang, l'interrompit la voix de Li. Je te croyais plus sage. Heero, je voulais voir si tu voulais les inviter à manger. Ils restent ce soir, n'est ce pas? Je vais aller faire des courses, alors, je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait assez."

Sans en dire plus, elle redescendit. Les pilotes l'entendirent sans comprendre parler avec Tép, la porte s'ouvrit et se referma. Heero regarda Wufei avec un air de dire "j'espère que tu cours vite", Quatre regardait par la porte le couloir maintenant vide, Duo s'était rué sur la fenêtre, mais dans précipitation il n'arrivait pas à l'ouvrir, Trowa restait neutre, tranquillement adossé à un mur, mais son sourcil visible était froncé.

Tép arriva et les toisa du seuil de la chambre.

"- Bon, avouez tout de suite, qui a dit une vacherie à Li ?

Nuance. Je n'ai pas dit quelque chose de vache à Li, j'ai parlé des handicapés, répliqua Wufei.

Et tu as dis quoi, précisément ?

Que les handicapés étaient des faibles.

Et t'avais rien d'autre à dire à une personne qui est elle-même handicapée ? Tu réfléchis, quelquefois, avant de parler ?

Ce n'est pas si grave est ça ne te regarde pas !

Si ça me regarde ! Parce que ma sœur est sortie à 19h30, prétextant d'aller chez l'épicier alors qu'il est fermé à cette heure-ci, et que Lazare est encore à la maison ! Tu comprends toujours pas ? Ça veut dire qu'une aveugle est dehors, la nuit, en plein hiver, sans son chien-guide, que personne ne sait où elle est, tout ça à cause d'un crétin des îles qui ne sait même pas ce qu'il dit ! Alors si, ça me regarde ! Et toi aussi ! Et même que vous allez tous prendre vos manteaux et fouiller la ville avec moi pour la retrouver le plus vite possible ! C'est clair ?"

Cinq minutes plus tard, la porte se refermait derrière les six garçons, chacun ayant un périmètre de la ville à fouiller.

fin du chapitre -


	9. retrouvailles

Auteur : aèle

Base : gundam wing

Disclaimer : … non … je leur ai demandé, mais ils ont pas voulu devenir ma propriété. C'est triste, hein ?

chapitre 9

Wufei ne comprenait pas la réaction de Mahaut. Bon, d'accord, il n'avait peut être pas été clair dans sa façon de dire les choses, il s'en rendait compte maintenant, mais bon sang, ce n'était quand même pas entièrement de sa faute ! Quelle idée de réagir comme ça et de partir sans attendre d'explications !

Quatre se pressait dans les rues, demandant à tous ceux qu'il croisait s'ils avaient vu Li, en faisant une description précise. Mais personne ne pouvait lui répondre positivement. Il s'inquiétait, ressentant, avec son don, une immense tristesse, mais ne sachant la situer.

Trowa arpentait les rues du quartier qui lui était attribué silencieusement tel une ombre. Sans oser se l'avouer, il s'inquiétait un peu. Il ne connaissait pas Li depuis longtemps, mais à première vue, elle semblait gentille, cultivée, dotée d'une grâce qui s'alliait à une force intérieure qui se sentait. Oui, il fallait la retrouver vite.

Duo marchait rapidement, maudissant Wufei et ses idées dans toutes les langues qu'il connaissait et avec tous les termes possibles et imaginables. Non mais franchement, qui irait dire que des gens en fauteuil sont faibles ? Physiquement, on peut pas dire, mais mentalement il fallait en avoir, pour supporter de rester assis dans un fauteuil à regarder les autres marcher ! Mais non ! Môsieur Wufei a mis les pieds dans le plat, et en éclaboussant tout le monde encore !

Tép courait, passant en revue tous les endroits où Li pourrait être, allant même dans des endroits qu'elle détestait. Mais rien, pas de Li. Il ne cessait de l'appeler intérieurement, même si il savait que c'était peine perdue.

"- Li, où es-tu ?"

Heero eut plus de chance que les autres : il trouva tout de suite Li. La connaissant bien et l'ayant souvent accompagnée ces derniers temps, il se dirigea immédiatement au cimetière.

Il s'avança, et comme à leur première rencontre, une silhouette se trouvait devant la tombe, agenouillée. Lui hésitait à avancer. Et finalement, il se décida et alla s'agenouiller à coté de la silhouette. Il attendit qu'elle commence d'elle même. Un long moment passa.

"- Je savais que tu me trouverais. Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

C'est là que tu viens quand tu dois réfléchir. Comme quand je t'ai rencontré.

C'est vrai.

Li ...

Il n'y a rien a dire.

Vraiment ?

Oui.

Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je finisse ?

Tu vas me dire qu'il ne voulait pas dire ça, que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu vas chercher à me consoler. Ca ne sert à rien.

Pourquoi ? Tu t'enfermes là, non ?

Non, je ne crois pas.

Mais tu ne veux pas parler. Tu n'es pas logique.

Et pourquoi ?

C'est toi qui m'a dit qu'il fallait parler, et là tu ne veux pas. C'est contradictoire.

Tu ne voulais pas parler, c'est ça ? Eh ben moi non plus je n'en ai pas envie.

Tu as mal.

Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il a dit ? Selon lui, toute personne ne pouvant bouger à cause d'une raison X ou Y est une personne faible. C'est ignoble ! Wufei ne comprend pas à quel point ça fait mal de ne pas pouvoir bouger, de ne pas sentir son corps obéir malgré son envie. Il n'a pas été coincé dans un fauteuil roulant pendant longtemps, lui. Il n'a pas du réapprendre à bouger, lui. On lui a jamais dit, à lui, qu'il ne verrait plus jamais. Il parle de quelque chose qu'il ne connaît pas, il en parle mal et en plus il le revendique ! Mais pour qui il se prend ?"

Elle avait crié la dernière phrase, debout regardant vers Heero, les cheveux décoiffés, les poings serrés. Heero voyait, malgré la nuit, les larmes qui perlaient mais qui étaient refoulées.

"- Bon sang, Heero, pourquoi personne ne veut comprendre à quel point c'est dur et ça fait mal !

Mais si tu as mal, il faut le dire. C'est toi qui m'a dit qu'il fallait demander aux autres en cas de problèmes. Alors pourquoi tu veux que les autres soient aidés, alors que tu ne demande pas toi-même ?

Fais ce que je dis mais pas ce que je fais. Voila un très bon dicton.

Tu ne réponds pas.

Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Je suis venu te chercher pour te ramener.

Je ne suis pas perdue.

Je ne serais pas venu si tu avais emmené Lazare et ton portable. et si tu avais prévenue que tu partais.

J'avais prévenu que je sortais. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai froid, on peut rentrer ?

Les autres doivent nous attendre. Ils se sont répartis des quartiers de ville à fouiller.

Tu es le grand gagnant. Tu mérites une médaille en chocolat.

Li, tu parlerai si ça n'allait pas, hein ?

Tu écouterais ?

Il parait que je suis doué pour ne pas parler. Y'a pas de risque que je te coupe la parole, comme ça.

Il faut du temps. Toujours.

La patience est une vertu. C'est aussi un dicton à toi.

Mouais, peut être. Bon, on rentre ?"

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, cinq garçons se précipitèrent sur Li pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. Elle les rassura d'un sourire avant de monter dans sa chambre une heure sous prétexte qu'elle était fatiguée. Lorsqu'elle redescendit, elle avait de nouveau un sourire affiché. Les parents Johnson, rentrés vers 20h00, les attendaient tranquillement en préparant le repas, auquel tout le monde fit honneur. La conversation roula sur plusieurs sujets, la famille Johnson demandant surtout aux pilotes de leur expliquer leurs activités quotidiennes.

Pas un mot ne fut échangé à propos de "l'incident", et les pilotes furent assez stupéfaits de voir combien Li cachait cette tristesse qui l'avait incitée à sortir. La pensée de tous fut qu'elle ressemblait à Duo : elle cachait ses peines aux autres pour ne pas les inquiéter. Ils restèrent jusque tard dans la soirée avant de prendre congé.

Alors qu'ils montaient dans la voiture, Li appela Duo et lui parla à part pendant une minute. Duo acquiesça et sourit faiblement avant de répondre quelque chose. Les autres les regardaient, mais ils étaient trop loin pour les entendre et la nuit ne leur permettait pas de lire sur leurs lèvres. Ils les regardèrent revenir sans une parole.

«- Bon, alors c'est d'accord.

A bientôt. Ah oui, je compte squatter chez vous, ça vous dérange pas ?

Non, mais si tu veux mon avis, tu en auras vite marre de nous voir tous les jours.

Y'a pas de risques. Bon allez les gars, on y va. Je travaille, moi, demain. »

Une fois la voiture disparue au coin de la rue, Tép se tapa la main contre le front.

«- Eh ! On a oublié de leur demander comment ils avaient retrouvés Heero !

Ils ont dis qu'ils reviendraient, non ? Tu pourras toujours leur demander.

Li la Voix de la Sagesse a parlé. Qu'as-tu d'autre à dire ?

Va au lit sinon tu pourra pas te lever demain pour aller en cours. »

Une maison banale. Une famille unie. Les lumières qui s'éteignent. Le sommeil qui reprend ses droits.

fin du chapitre 9


	10. discussion

Auteur : aèle

Base : gundam wing

Disclaimer : … non … je leur ai demandé, mais ils ont pas voulu devenir ma propriété. C'est triste, hein ?

chapitre 10

Une jeune fille qui attend, assise sur un banc du parc municipal. Son chien est couché à ses pieds. Elle semble attendre quelqu'un.

Un bruit de cavalcade attira son attention. Penchant légèrement la tête, elle écouta les pas s'approcher et s'arrêter à sa hauteur.

«- Bonjour Duo.

Salut Li. J'suis même pas en retard !

Tu fais un tour avec moi ?

Pas de problèmes ! »

La prenant par le bras, il l'emmena déambuler dans les allées du parc, tout en échangeant des nouvelles. Au bout d'un moment Duo n'y tint plus et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

«- Pourquoi tu as voulu me voir ?

Ce n'est pas plutôt le contraire ?

C'est toi qui a proposé …

Je n'ai fais qu'anticiper. Et puis, tu voulais me voir, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Tu m'aurais proposé un rendez-vous, ce que les autres auraient su et tu n'aurais pas pu me dire ce que tu as sur le cœur.

Je n'ai rien sur le cœur.

Dit le mec qui s'est empressé d'accepter le rendez vous en me faisant jurer de n'en parler à personne … Mais ça tombe bien, moi aussi je voulais te parler.

De quoi ?

De la même chose que toi. D'Heero.

Mais j'en ai marre que tu saches tout ! T'es médium ou quoi ?

Non. Ecoute, on va faire un marché. Tu parles en premier, tu poses toutes tes questions, je te réponds et je te dis ce que moi j'ai à dire. Et aucun ne part tant que tout ça n'est pas réglé. Ça marche ?

Mouais.

Alors vas-y. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Ben en fait, ça m'énerve. C'est vrai ça, vous connaissez Heero depuis seulement quelques mois, et vous le connaissez mieux que nous. On a fait la guerre ensemble et c'est à peine s'il nous parle. Tu trouves ça juste, toi ? Je voulais … je voulais qu'il revienne avec nous parce que je me disais qu'on aurait le temps de se connaître vraiment, pas entre deux missions. Et au moment où on peut … il refuse parce qu'il veut rester chez toi. Je t'aime bien, Li, et ta famille aussi, mais je trouve la pilule dure à avaler, tu comprends ? Quand je vois comment vous vous entendez, je me dis que j'ai raté un truc, que finalement, ce n'était qu'une collaboration qui ne devait pas aller plus loin, qu'il ne nous jugeait pas vraiment du même bord. Bref. Au fait, tous mes vœux de bonheur.

Bah pourquoi ?

Pour ton mariage avec Heero.

Mais … on va pas se marrier !

C'est ce que Tép a dit. Un Apollon et une Diane qui allaient se marier.

Tép délire. On va pas se marier. Il n'y a aucune chance pour ça.

Bon.

Pourquoi ? Tu serais intéressé par la place ?

Mais non, qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer ! A toi de parler. Je t'écoute.

Tép m'a raconté comment Heero t'avait parlé, quand tu lui as proposé de vivre avec vous. Tu n'as rien dis, mais Tép m'a dit que tu étais très déçu. Tu ne va peut-être pas me croire, mais je suis triste qu'il t'aie répondu comme ça. Mais je voulais te dire … tu sais, je n'y suis pour rien, et ma famille non plus, s'il veut rester chez nous. On lui a déjà proposé de lui prendre un appart' ou de renouer le contact avec vous, mais il nous regardait avec des yeux tellement perdus et tristes qu'on a jamais insisté. Pour l'appart', c'est parce qu'il pense qu'il sera perdu et qu'on l'oublierait, s'il s'éloignait. Et tout ce qu'on a pu lui dire ne l'a pas fait changer d'avis. Pour vous, c'est plus compliqué. C'est pas qu'il voulait pas vous voir, mais … Non, je t'explique mal. Tu sais que Heero n'est pas à l'aise avec les sentiments ? Quand je l'ai rencontré, il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un. La première fois qu'on a parlé d'amitié, il ne comprenait pas le sens de ce mot. Depuis, il cherche. Il cherche à définir vraiment pour lui les sentiments. Il cherche tous les jours, pose des questions, réfléchit. Il a fait beaucoup de progrès, tu sais ? Quand vous êtes arrivés … il ne s'y attendait pas. Je pense qu'il était trop surpris de vous voir, alors quand tu lui as parlé, il a réagit comme pendant la guerre, par réflexe. Il n'a pas eu le temps de prendre en compte ce qu'il avait compris. C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Ni à nous. Car tu as pensé que c'était de notre faute, n'est ce pas ? Que nous le retenions ? Ecoute, si Heero veut un jour partir de chez nous, nous le laisserons faire, parce que nous n'avons pas le droit de diriger sa vie. Nous le conseillerons s'il nous demande un avis, mais c'est tout. Il a gagné le droit de décider par lui-même. Tu comprends ?

… Tu es en train de me dire qu'un jour Heero sera aussi à l'aise avec nous qu'avec vous. Qu'il faut lui laisser le temps. Tu y crois vraiment ?

Il ne se serait pas intéressé à votre sort, s'il ne s'inquiétait pas pour vous. Oh, mais … quelle heure est-il ?

Presque 15h00.

Tu me raccompagnes à la maison ? J'ai un rendez-vous avec le docteur Sally Po.

Tu connais Sally ?

Médecin de confiance selon Heero pour mes yeux. C'était la première fois que je le voyais s'indigner, lorsqu'il a appris que personne ne soignait mes yeux "correctement". »

Ils quittèrent le bord de la fontaine où ils s'étaient arrêtés et retournèrent chez Li. Heero attendait devant la porte, regardant nerveusement sa montre, en jetant des regards vers le parc. Lorsqu'il les vit, son soupir fut audible même pour les deux promeneurs.

«- Tu es presque en retard.

Il ne doit pas être 15h15, alors ça va.

Duo.

'lut Hee-chan !

Li, on y va. Duo, on te dépose ?

Faut que j'aille chez les Preventers. J'ai pris une heure, mais elle est bientôt finie. Je veux bien !»

Tous trois montèrent dans la voiture qu'Heero avait acheté pour se déplacer plus rapidement. Le trajet se passa agréablement, Duo et Li tenant une conversation animée. Heero répondait parfois à une répartie, et le débat reprenait de plus belle. Heero se gara devant le siège des Preventers, sortit de la voiture et en faisait sortir Lazare lorsque Duo lui demanda :

«- Hee-chan, tu as peur que je me perde ? C'est pour ça que tu descends ?

Baka. Sally donne des consultations au Siège.

Ah d'accord. Ben vous passerez me voir après, alors ? Li, je ferai du ménage pour toi. C'est Wuffy qui sera content.»

Il partit en courant. Li et Heero prirent le même chemin, mais plus lentement.

Li entendait les pas des gens qui couraient presque, tellement ils étaient pressés. Dans le hall, Li s'arrêta un instant, happée et étourdie par le bruit de fond permanent qui y régnait. Une chaleur l'agressa, des gens la bousculaient presque. Elle trouva le bras de Heero et le serra, comme si elle avait peur de le perdre. Il répondit en lui serrant le bras en signe d'encouragement. Li ne pouvait pas le voir, mais la foule se fendait devant eux. Heero les mena à l'accueil, où on leur remit immédiatement un pass. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur. Ils étaient seuls – le regard noir d'Heero ayant dissuadé toute personne, et pourtant il y en avait beaucoup – et Li profita de ce bref répit pour s'appuyer contre une paroi.

«- Ouf. Il y a trop de monde. Ils étaient tous si … stressés, pressés.

Il y aura moins de monde à l'étage. Dans le hall, il y a des familles qui viennent chercher des détenus, des gens qui cherchent des renseignements. La plupart restent des jours entiers pour avoir ce qu'ils veulent. Ils nous ont lancés des regards noirs en voyant qu'on passait tout de suite. »

L'ascenseur s'arrêta, et Heero la laissa aux mains de Sally. Il s'assit dans la salle d'attente mais se releva aussitôt en entendant Sally l'appeler. La première chose qu'il vit en entrant, ce fut Li, évanouie, par terre. Il aida Sally à la mettre sur la table d'auscultation. Après que cette dernière l'ai rassuré en lui promettant de l'appeler dès qu'elle irait mieux, il ressortit.

Sally s'affaira et Li s'éveilla quelques minutes plus tard.

«- Ah ! Te voilà réveillée.

Qui êtes vous ? Qui est là ?

Je suis le docteur Sally Po. Vous vous êtes évanouie alors que vous alliez vous asseoir.

Oui … je me souviens … pour mes yeux.

Exact. Mais pour l'instant, c'est de votre évanouissement qu'on va parler.

Ce n'est rien. Et tutoyez moi, s'il vous plait.

Seulement si tu le fais aussi envers moi.

D'accord.

Alors ? Cet évanouissement ?

…

Explique moi. Tu n'aurais pas du tomber dans les pommes, ton dossier indique que tu es presque entièrement guérie.

Eh bien …

fin chapitre 10


	11. visite à Sally Po

**Auteur** : Aèle

**Base **: gundam wing

**Disclaimer** : toujours pas à moi, sauf la famille Johnson.

**Note** : ce fut laborieux, mais j'ai vaincu ! j'arrivais pas à écrire le début de ce chapitre. J'en ai fait un à peu près long pour me faire pardonner.

°°°° chapitre 11 °°°°

« _- Eh bien …_ mais … si je me suis évanouie, comment me suis-je retrouvée ici ?

- J'ai appelé Heero.

- Il doit s'inquiéter !

- Tu veux que je le fasse entrer ?

- Oui, s'il vous plait. »

Sally se leva pour faire entrer Heero. Celui-ci entra rapidement et son visage perdit son air inquiet lorsqu'il vit Li assise, attendant tranquillement. Cela fit sourire Sally, sourire qu'elle cacha vite. Elle expliqua à Heero pourquoi il était entré. Celui-ci acquiesça. Li sentit leurs regards sur elle, et commença à s'expliquer.

«- Je ne sais pas pourquoi le docteur n'a pas vu pour mes yeux. S'ils sont guérissables, bien sûr. Ils m'ont dit que mes yeux étaient irrémédiablement touchés, et que les autres lésions guériraient avec du temps. J'ai suivi les séances de kiné, les conseils pour guérir, et il y a quelques mois, les docteurs m'ont dit que, mise à part ma vue, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Ils m'ont prévenu de faire attention cependant aux chutes, mouvements brusques etc, et de faire des vérifications régulièrement à l'hôpital. Mais depuis quelques temps, il m'arrive de ne plus pouvoir faire un geste tellement j'ai mal. C'est la première fois que je m'en évanoui, mais ça s'intensifie. Ils ne m'ont rien dit lors de la dernière vérification, bien que je leur en ai parlé et qu'ils aient fait des examens. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus.

- Des douleurs de quel type ? Qui interviennent quand ? Et où ?

- Des pics de douleurs au plus fort, mais en général c'est diffus. Dans le dos, par exemple quand je reste assise trop longtemps, ou quand je suis fatiguée.

- Quelle partie du dos ?

- Au niveau du bassin, des hanches.

- Depuis quand ?

- A peu près trois mois.

- Tu n'as rien dis, interrompit Heero.

- Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter.

- Quel traitement suis-tu ?

- J'ai finis mes traitements. Je ne prends plus rien.

- Bon, alors pour le moment je ne peux rien faire, en tout cas, pas avant de t'avoir envoyée faire des examens complets. Il y a ce qu'il faut au sous-sol. Je vais t'y amener. Ensuite, on attendra les résultats, et on avisera. Heero, pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, tu nous attendras à cet étage. Va voir Wufei ou Duo pour passer le temps. Non, ce qu'on va faire, c'est que Li va passer ses examens, en attendant les résultats tu passeras une visite médicale, Li pourra attendre avec Duo ou quelqu'un d'autre, si ça ne la dérange pas, bien sûr. A la fin de la journée, je devrais avoir les résultats, et on en reparlera.

- Et si vous n'avez pas le temps ? Je ne veux pas déranger, vous avez sûrement d'autres choses à faire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Et puis, même si j'ai une urgence entre-temps, vous pourrez toujours revenir un autre jour. Allez, let's go !

- … Sally, tu passes trop de temps aux cotés de Duo.»

Sally emmena Li dans les sous-sols du bâtiment. Elle lui fit passer toute une batterie d'examens tout en parlant.

«- Dis-moi Sally, pourrais-tu me décrire les pilotes ?

- Personne ne l'a fait ?

- Ce n'est pas venu dans la conversation.

- Heero est métissé japonais, il a les yeux bleus cobalt, fait à peu près ta taille, est très musclé. On voit sur son visage qu'il est sérieux et que le sourire n'est pas son atout principal.

Duo est américain. Il est légèrement plus grand que toi, a des yeux améthystes, une longue natte, il semble un peu gringalet, mais il est fort.

Trowa est le plus grand, de taille. Il a une super coiffure : une longue mèche lui cache la moitié du visage, dont un de ses yeux vert émeraude. Il est français.

Quatre est arabe, mais il a les yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds, il est comme on imagine un ange. Il est à peu près de la même taille que Duo.

Wufei est un chinois typique : cheveux noirs, yeux noirs, peau ivoire. Il a l'air assez hautain quand on le voit, mais il ne faut pas s'y fier.

Voilà, on peut ajouter qu'ils sont tous athlétiques, sex symboles et bourreaux des cœurs.

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi. Vu que Heero te prend pour petite sœur, je suppose que tu vas nous revoir souvent, surtout maintenant qu'il a été retrouvé. Duo et Quatre ne lâcheront pas l'affaire.

- Ils me décevraient s'ils le faisaient. Sally, est-ce que … non rien.

- Si vas-y, n'hésite pas.

- Sais-tu … sais-tu qui Heero a vu avant de partir. Les dernières personnes avec qui il a parlé ?

- Ben … il vivait chez Quatre, et c'est un vrai moulin. On a tous du lui parler quelques instants. Les plus tenaces étant Duo, Hilde et Réléna. Duo et Hilde parce qu'ils voulaient l'humaniser un peu, selon leurs mots, et Réléna parce qu'elle est persuadée qu'il l'aime mais qu'il ne sait pas le dire.

- Réléna ? Peacecraft ?

- Oui. La Ministre des Affaires étrangères.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de la porter dans ton cœur.

- Elle court après des illusions.

- Dis Sally … pourquoi des médecins décideraient-ils de ne pas guérir leurs patients ?

- Je ne sais pas, Li. Vraiment pas. Un médecin se doit de venir en aide du mieux qu'il peut à ses patients. D'après ce que j'ai lu, le tien est le Pr Billon. Il est connu comme étant pro-oz, mais tu n'as pas eu de rapports directs avec la rébellion, n'est-ce pas ?

- Direct ? Non.

- Et ta famille non plus ?

- Pas plus qu'une autre.

- Alors je ne sais pas.

- Mais … les convictions d'un médecin ne doivent pas influer sur son traitement, sinon ce n'est pas juste. Un médecin doit aider tout le monde au maximum de ses moyens. Et puis, il ne me connaissait pas.

- C'est vrai. Il faudrait lui demander en face. Lui seul peut répondre. Voilà, tes examens sont finis. On va remonter, et je te laisserai à Duo le temps de m'occuper de Heero. Ensuite, je pourrai te dire les résultats.»

Duo la fit rire aux éclats avec ses blagues. Il lui offrit un thé "venu tout droit d'une grande plantation via la machine à café". Il l'avait assise à son bureau et commentait le rapport d'une filature effectuée par un Preventers.

«- Et après il est arrivé sur la place des manèges, avec des carroussels, des chevaux de bois, de la barbe à papa et des stands de tirs qui avaient comme lots des grosses peluches.

- Duo, tu te moques de moi, aucun rapport ne peut être aussi fantaisiste !

- Je t'assures que c'est écrit noir sur blanc ! Bon d'accord, il dit pas ce que fait sa proie, mais il a réussi à observer qu'une peluche du stand de tir avait une cravate noire à pois rouges.

- Il faudra que tu lui ré-expliques ses priorités. Tu peux me donner mon thé, s'il te plait ?

- Tiens, le voilà. Non, je vais l'envoyer à Lady Une, ça le marquera plus. Elle lui piquera une gueulante, et il fera attention la prochaine fois.

- On est revenus !» arriva Sally.

«- Hee-chan ! Ca faisait tellement longtemps qu'on s'était pas vus, tous les deux !

- Vingt et une minutes et trente-trois secondes.

- … Longtemps, quoi. Sally, Une est passée y'a dix minutes pour voir où tu étais. Faut que t'ailles voir deux ou trois cadavres, et t'as intérêt à y aller vite, elle était pas de bonne humeur, la chef.

- Tout de suite ? Li, Heero, je suis désolée, mais ça retarde les résultats, ça. Il y en a pour un bout de temps.

- Ce n'est pas grave, nous repasserons, sourit Li. Nous allons y aller aussi, pour laisser Duo travailler. Je l'ai retenu assez longtemps.

- Tu parles ! Une vraie partie de plaisir. Allez les enfants, tous en rang, attention, go au travail !»

Li et Sally riaient encore lorsqu'ils prirent l'ascenseur.

Arrivés chez les Johnson, Tép apprit à Li qu'elle avait été appelée par Iana, sa meilleure amie. Elle partit tout de suite la rappeler. Tép proposa à Heero de regarder un film. Grand seigneur, il lui laissa même le choix du film. Heero fourragea parmi les cassettes et dvd du meubles et s'arrêta devant une cassette qui ne portait pas de légende. Il l'inséra et la fit tourner. Il remarqua du coin de l'œil que dès les premières images, Tép avait arrêté de sourire. La cassette, neutre, projetait les images inscrites sur sa bande.

_Toute la famille est réunie dans la cuisine, sauf Li. Il y a M et Me Johnson, Tép et un garçon d'environ treize ans. Ce garçon sourit, il a de courts cheveux châtains, des yeux bleus très clairs avec une pointe de vert. Il semble impatient et rit sans cesse. Ses parents lui répondent en souriant. Tép, de son côté, a un visage neutre, limite indifférent. Il ne prend pas part aux plaisanteries et regarde sa montre toutes les deux minutes. _

_«- Bon, alors, elle fait quoi ?J'vois même pas pourquoi on attend là, comme des idiots. Y'a pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire._

_- Tép, aie un peu l'air concerné par la vie de ta famille, lui reproche gentiment sa mère. C'est un grand jour pour Li aujourd'hui, comme ça l'était pour toi l'année dernière. _

_- Je monte dans ma chambre. Appelez moi quand elle arrivera._

_- Monte pas, la v'là ! le coupe le jeune adolescent qui regarde par la fenêtre. Vous croyez qu'elle a réussi ?»_

_Li arrive en coup de vent dans la cuisine en souriant comme une malade. Ses yeux bleus brillent, remplis d'étoiles de joie et de vie. Elle étreint à l'étouffer son petit frère, vole à Tép une bise, embrasse vivement son père sur les deux joues et se jette au cou de sa mère._

_«- Je l'ai eu ! L'année prochaine, je serai étudiante ! J'ai eu mon bac avec mention !»_

_Toute la famille la félicite. Ce n'est pendant quelques minutes que cris de joie, rires et embrassades. Seul Tép reste à l'écart._

_«- Jérôme, tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai promis ?_

_- Tu vas le faire ?_

_- Prépare-toi, le p'tit, ce soir on sort ! On mange en ville, je t'offre une glace et on va au cinéma. C'était le pari, c'est ça ?_

_- Ouais, si t'avais ton exam, tu me payais une soirée._

_- Félicitation, ma grande, sourit son père. Ca veut dire que l'année prochaine tu entres à la fac d'arts pla ?_

_- Oui, je vais me spécialiser dans la photo et les couleurs ! _

_- Ils vont te demander de préparer un autre examen, n'est-ce pas ? _

_- Oui, et je prendrai une formation lettres modernes. Mais je veux être photographe !_

_- T'as eu quelle mention ? demande Tép._

_- Assez bien ! Moi qui pensais l'avoir juste, j'ai cartonné !_

_- Assez bien ? Et t'es fière de ça ?_

_- Tout le monde ne vise pas la perfection ! Et il y a d'autres élèves qui sont déjà satisfait d'avoir leur bac, même sans mention. Tu m'excusera de ne pas être une intello et de pas avoir voulu absolument une mention très bien ! Je ne m'appelle pas Tép !_

_- J'ai jamais visé la mention très bien ! même pas pour moi ! Mais même moi j'ai fais mieux au bac !_

_- T'étais même pas dans la même section que moi ! Tu peux pas comparer ! Et puis je fais ce que je veux, c'est ma vie !_

_- Je sais et j'm'en fous d'ta vie !_

_- Li, Tép, CALMEZ-VOUS ! interrompt Jérôme. _

_- Jérôme a raison. Vous êtes différents, vous avez des résultats différents. C'est normal. L'important c'est que vous fassiez ce que vous pouvez pour réussir, raisonne leur mère._

_- Li, y'a quoi ce soir au cinéma ?_

_- Viens, on va voir. Si y'a rien de bien, on ira un autre jour.»_

Le silence accueillit la fin de l'extrait, Tép ayant coupé brutalement le visionnage. Heero le regarda étrangement.

«- Ce n'était pas vraiment toi sur la cassette, n'est ce pas ?

- Si. Tu avais la famille Johnson eu complet. Mes parents, Li, moi et … et Jérôme.

- Mais … tu n'étais pas du tout comme ça.

- Pardon ?

- Aujourd'hui, tu ris, tu prends part aux joies et aux tristesses de ta famille. Sur la cassette … tu n'as pas l'air d'être dans ton élément.

- C'est vrai. Je ne supportais pas mon frère et ma sœur. Ils étaient à la limite de mon monde. Il nous arrivait souvent de nous lancer des piques avec Li. Ce que tu as vu, ce n'était qu'un léger exemple. La plupart des piques qu'on se lance aujourd'hui auraient suffies à ce moment-là pour engendrer une dispute.

- Comment fait-on pour changer à ce point ?

- Retrouve-toi avec un frère mort et une sœur à l'hôpital. Dis-toi que ta sœur ne pourra plus jamais voir les grimaces que tu lui fais, qu'elle a perdu quasiment tout son entrain et sa joie de vivre. Envisage le futur : moi qui n'aime pas parler, et elle qui ne peut pas voir. Il y a beaucoup de situations qui nous poussent à changer. La mienne, c'était celle-là.

- Mais pourquoi le clown, puisque tu n'aimes pas parler et faire des blagues ? Puisque tu te retranchais de ta famille ?

- Ça … Tu sais, le p'tit, c'était lui le clown de la famille. Avec Li et leurs éclats de rire, ils mettaient de la vie à la maison. Il y en avait autrement, mais la vraie âme de la maison, c'était ces éclats de rire. Je me suis vite rendu compte qu'il fallait refaire vivre la maison par ces bruits, car sinon tout le monde se serait laissé aller. Je suis l'aîné, Heero, c'était à moi de prendre ce rôle. Pour aider mes parents à tenir le coup quand Li était encore à l'hôpital. Quand elle était en fauteuil, quand elle désespérait à cause de ses yeux. Il fallait être là et assumer.

- Et … tu ne regrettes pas ? D'avoir du mettre de côté ton caractère pour en endosser un autre que tu n'aimes pas ?

- Regretter … non. Je ne regrette rien. Ma sœur s'est remise à sourire. Pas comme avant, mais elle sourit. Mes parents aussi. J'ai rendu supportable la douleur, pas en la cachant ou en la niant, mais j'ai essayé de l'atténuer.

- Et tu penses reprendre ton ancien caractère, un jour ?

- Pour quoi faire ? Tout le monde préfère quand j'ai celui-ci.

- Tes parents te diraient de faire ce qui te rend toi heureux.

- Je n'envisage pas le bonheur comme une priorité absolue. Pour le moment, l'important est d'aider Li et mes parents. Après, je me lancerai dans ma vie. Et puis, après avoir pris ce rôle, je ne me sens pas trop de retourner taciturne.

- Donc … pour ta famille … tu veux mettre de côté tout ce qui était toi, quitte à en devenir l'opposé. C'est un grand sacrifice.

- Pas plus que toi quand tu t'es battu à bord de ton gundam. Tu as fait ça pour sauver les populations écrasées par la présence d'Oz, de l'Alliance et tout le tintouin. Pour ça, tu t'es entraîné, laissant de côté la personne que tu aurais pu être. Et là, tu la découvres, cette personne, car le temps où tu devais paraître sans émotions est passé. Tu comprends la similitude ?

- C'est beaucoup moins dangereux pour toi.

- Il est toujours dangereux de vouloir changer radicalement le comportement d'une personne.

- Mais tu l'as fait. Et le docteur J aussi.

- Moi, je l'ai fais de mon plein gré, sur moi-même. Le docteur J devait avoir étudié les risques que comporteraient ton entraînement sur ton comportement futur, mais ça reste extrêmement déconseillé.

-TÉÉÉÉÉÉPPPPPPP ! HEEERRRROOO !»

Le cri de Li les fit de redresser et courir vers l'endroit d'où il provenait, à savoir le vestibule. Li était près de la porte, le harnais de Lazare à la main. Elle semblait pressée.

«- Il faut que vous m'accompagniez de toute urgence ! Iana ne va pas bien !

- Et tu nous appelles pour ça ? s'exclama Tép.

- Si je le faisais pas, je m'en verrais de toutes les couleurs. Et il faut que vous m'accompagniez, sinon je vais encore me faire engueuler parce que je suis sortie seule.

- T'aurais pas peur d'y aller seule, et que t'oserais pas nous le dire, par hasard ? la taquina Tép.

- C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ! Allez, vite !

- Je t'accompagne, dit Heero.

- Merci, Heero.»

°°°° fin du chapitre °°°°


	12. perdition aiguë

**Auteur** : Aèle

**Base **: gundam wing

**Disclaimer** : toujours pas à moi, sauf la famille Johnson.

**Note** : non, je ne suis pas morte et je n'ai pas oublié cette fic, mais j'ai subi un trou blanc d'imagination sur mes fics gundam wing (après la guerre en souffre aussi), alors ça fait longtemps que j'ai rien udpaté. dsl

°°°° chapitre 12 °°°°

Li et Heero marchaient dans la ville. Ils revenaient de chez Iana, la meilleure amie de Li, une italienne très démonstrative et qui agissait beaucoup sur des coups de tête. Iana avait dit à Heero que Li, avant l'accident, lui ressemblait (nda : à Iana. C'est peut être pas très clair …). Heero avait toujours eu du mal à le croire, mais il reconsidérait la question. Avec ce qu'il avait vu sur la cassette et la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Tép, il commençait à se rendre compte à quel point Li avait changé. Lui ne le voyait pas, puisqu'il ne la connaissait pas avant, mais les autres devaient forcément faire la différence.

Il comprenait la lueur triste qui se voyait dans les yeux de M et Mme Johnson quand ils regardaient leur fille. Ils pensaient à la cécité de leur fille, bien sûr, mais ils pensaient peut être encore plus à son changement de caractère, son rire qui n'était plus le même.

Il avait posé la question à Iana, quand Li parlait avec la famille de sa meilleure amie. Iana avait sourit tristement et lui avait dit qu'elle pensait sincèrement que si Li souriait aujourd'hui, c'était plus pour ne pas inquiéter sa famille que par conviction. Mais qu'elle ne pouvait tromper personne de son entourage. Qu'elle espérait que Li retrouve un jour sa joie de vivre. Elle n'avait pas pu en rajouter, Li revenait.

Ils revenaient tranquillement chez les Johnson. Li posait des questions sur les lieux où Heero avait été. Il se rappela soudain quelque chose.

« C'est vrai que tu voulais devenir photographe ?

- Qui t'a dit ça ?

- Je l'ai vu. Sur une cassette, tu disais que tu voulais faire une fac d'arts plastiques et devenir photographe. »

Li sourit.

« C'est vrai. Les couleurs m'ont toujours passionnées. Il en existe tellement, avec tellement de nuances, de dégradés, de mélanges possibles. Je voulais les fixer pour les partager. Pour montrer à ceux qui auraient raté ces moments comment ces objets ou lieux avaient été pendant leur absence. Mais comme je ne peux plus, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne peux pas faire d'études sur les couleurs. Pour une aveugle, ce n'est pas évident. Et je n'ai aucune solution de secours. Mes parents voulaient que je guérisse le plus possible avant de reprendre les cours, mais maintenant que je suis mobile, je n'ai pas d'idée.

- Il devait bien y avoir une matière qui t'intéressait autre que l'art plastique.

- Pas plus que ça. J'étais nulle en maths, je me débrouillais en français, en histoire et en science. Je ne peux pas chercher du travail, car personne ne voudrait embaucher une aveugle. Alors j'attends. J'espère me réveiller un jour avec l'illumination concernant mon avenir.

- Je comprends. Et si je t'aidais ? Tu pourrais reprendre des études.

- Heero … je ne peux pas te demander ça. Je vais attendre. Je verrais en fonction des évènements.

- Et la musique ? Tép dit que tu sais bien jouer.

- Ca fait presque an et demi que je n'ai pas joué. Je ne peux plus.

- A cause de tes yeux ?

- Et des articulations. Je ne peux pas rester assise des heures entières comme avant. Et ça ne sert à rien de jouer si je ne vois pas ce que je fais.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu fais sans voir.

- … merci, je m'en étais pas aperçue. »

La voix de Li était devenue sèche. Ils marchèrent un moment en silence.

« Je ne voulais pas te brusquer.

- Tu l'as fait. N'en parlons plus.

- Et tes connaissances en médecine ?

- Heero, tu me vois avec une blouse blanche, des lunettes de soleil et une personne à côté de moi qui décrirait toujours ce qu'elle voit pour que je puisse exercer ?

- Oui. Tu en es capable. Tu savais vraiment ce que tu faisais pour ma blessure.

- Ca m'a rappelé la première personne qu'on a soigné, c'est pour ça.

- Qui était-ce ?

- Je ne sais pas. On a jamais su son nom. Mais je pourrais le reconnaître entre mille, et sa voix aussi. C'était un aristocratique, ça se sentait. Il avait une vraie voix de commandement. Et un léger accent étranger. Et mauvais caractère. Mais il était blessé. On ne doit plus être loin de la maison, là.

- Je t'ai perdue.

- Je m'en doutais. Tu voulais voir ce que je valais en copilote. Bon. Dis moi dans quelle rue on est.

- Rue de la Liberté.

- Deuxième étoile à droite et tout droit jusqu'au matin.

- …

- Rabat-joie. Tu ne vas quand même pas refuser d'aller au pays imaginaire.

- Je ne connais pas.

- Quoi ? Je te montrerai dès qu'on arrivera. Tu verras, c'est une très belle histoire. Mais ça nous avance pas. Vers le côté du square, il y a une rue à gauche, la rue des nuages. On tournera là et on suivra la rue jusqu'au marchand de crêpes. Là, on tournera à droite. Et si après tu ne t'y reconnais pas, je t'offre un logiciel avec une carte de la ville. »

Ils se remirent en route. Pendant que Li téléphonait chez elle pour cause de « perdition aiguë », comme elle appelait ça, Heero s'interrogeait. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment attardé sur la question du futur de Li. Mais le métier qu'elle voulait faire lui était interdit. Et elle refuserait de rester chez elle à ne rien faire. Il faudrait qu'elle trouve quelque chose. Mais elle refusait d'y penser elle-même pour le moment. Pour profiter du moment présent ? Possible. Il devrait lui demander.

« Comment te vois-tu dans dix ans ? demanda t-il quand elle eut finit sa conversation téléphonique.

- Je sais pas. Pourquoi ?

- Réponds.

- J'espère que j'aurais trouvé un travail qui me permette de devenir indépendante, au moins au niveau financier. J'espère que j'aurais des amis sur qui je pourrai compter.

- Et dans ta vie ?

- Tu peux développer ?

- La plupart des gens se marient et ont des enfants. Pourquoi pas toi ?

- Je n'ai pas rencontré l'âme sœur. Et la dernière personne avec qui je suis sortie n'était pas vraiment un modèle. En matière de fidélité, de maturité ou de courage. Crois-moi, ça décourage.

- Mais tu trouveras peut être.

- Peut être. Il y a bien … Non, rien. Et toi ? Comment te vois-tu dans dix ans ?

- Je ne sais pas. Chez moi. Pas loin de chez vous. Voisins, ce serait bien. Avec elle, que j'aurais été voir. Je n'aurais pas de travail à proprement parler, mais j'aurais un revenu avec des spéculations en bourse.

- Voilà un bel avenir. Et qui est cette « elle » ?

- Je ne peux rien te dire. Juste que tu ne la connais pas. Mais un jour, je te la présenterai. Elle te plaira.

- Je te fais confiance, tu le sais. Si tu vas la voir, je te présenterai peut-être à quelqu'un.

- La personne qui t'intéresse ?

- Peut-être.

- Je ne sais pas comment faire et si je la mérite. On est arrivés.

- Si elle te rejette, elle ne sait pas à côté de quoi elle passe. Et le mérite … c'est une notion à débattre devant un bon feu, pas en revenant d'une perdition aiguë … oui Lazare, attends trois secondes, je te détache. »

Li sourit une dernière fois à Heero avant de rentrer, laissant Lazare courir et se défouler dehors.

Heero hocha la tête. La journée avait été longue et riche en évènements. Il n'avait pas de réponses à toutes ses questions, même en demandant à Li. Mais il avait avancé. Il décida que ça avait été une bonne journée.

°°°° fin du chapitre °°°°


End file.
